We Were In Love
by Wolfblaze
Summary: The squeal to Secret Melody. With both Uranus and Neptune reborn the hopes are high, until they realize that one Neptune is married with a child and two Neptune doesn’t remember ever being in love with Uranus. HXM, and some other couplings.
1. Things Change

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is Michelle and Amara's rebirth.

_**Need to read Secret Melody**_

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**Things Change**_

Venus stood at the entrance taping her sandals on the Crystal floors, the planner was supposed to be here five minutes ago. Smoothing out the lower part of her yellow toga, Venus let out a sigh of boredom, which had become all too common these last few hundred years. Living forever had its down sides. Watching the walls of the palace separate, Venus smiled warmly at the last guest.

"Welcome to the Crystal Palace! I am Guardian Venus!" Venus greeted as the sun blinded her from seeing the person's face.

"I'm Michelle Kaioh." Venus wasn't really listening to the guest as she motioned for her to follow her. Taking the quickest route to Serenity's throne room Venus and the guest passed several of the heart maids. Taking notice that the guest was falling behind Venus stopped; the woman however didn't until she was on top of Venus. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok it took me awhile to get used to the maids too." Venus said as she opened the doors to the throne room, "The Queen is expecting you…" Venus voice trailed off as she caught full sight of the 'guest'. 'It can't be, could it? Oh god Uranus is in there with her now, dear Serenity what will she do?' Venus was shocked at the unmistakable aqua hair and eyes. Letting her eyes trail down Venus realized there was a big problem and it was gold. Venus realized the girl had stopped in the doorway, giving her a push Venus closed the doors as she fell back against them. 'Dear god this is getting fun.' Venus thought before she raced down the hallway to find the other scouts.

_**In the throne room**_

Uranus heard the door open and close but didn't care who it was for she had business with Serenity. Staying on her knee Uranus looked to Serenity.

"The United States is still refusing your terms you highness." Uranus reported angrily as she heard the heavy breathing of whoever had entered the throne room. Serenity nodded before turning her gaze to the door and smiling.

"We'll continue this tomorrow ambassador." Serenity said. As Uranus rose to her feet she brushed off the white uniform she wore before turning to the grand doors only to have her breath stolen. There she was, after searching for nineteen years. Uranus slowly move towards the door as the aqua haired goddess watched her, it took every once of her self control not to run over and kiss the day lights out of the woman at the door. Once Uranus closed the grand doors her knees gave way, slumping to the floor Uranus pressed her ear to the door. Realizing that the doors were made of Crystal that dampens all sound, Uranus leaned against the crystal door and sighed happily.

A few minutes passed until Uranus felt the door push against her, jumping up Uranus pulled the door open to be confronted by the aqua eyes she had missed so much. The eyes however were startled.

"I'm sorry the door is heavy." The woman spoke; Uranus almost fainted from the sound of her voice. Nodded to the woman Uranus watched as she turned and walked down the hall out of the palace, Uranus sprinted into the throne room and slid to her knees on the Crystal floors. Uranus began to cheer loudly.

"She's back! Yes! WOOooo…Serenity?" Uranus found Serenity's expression unpleasant. Sweat ran from Uranus's brow.

"She hasn't awakened Uranus. But she will be working for me for the next six months. There is one more thing you need to know Uranus." Serenity said. Uranus threw her hands in the air.

"Why bother the minute she gets her memory back everything will be back to normal." Uranus said as she moved to the grand doors. Once Uranus was halfway through the doors Serenity's voice echoed in her head.

"She's married and she has a child." Uranus did faint this time. Sighing deeply Serenity rose and walked towards Uranus who was sprawled out on the floor. "I'm sorry Amara." Serenity whispered sadly to her friend as the heart maids picked Uranus's body off the floor and began to carry her to her room.

_**With the other scouts**_

"I'm telling you I saw her!" Venus yelled to Jupiter who shook her head in disbelief. Mercury was across the room in her blue toga sitting in one of the chairs in her and Jupiter's room.

"There is no way she could get into the palace unless she has awakened." Jupiter argued as she sat down next to Mercury in her light green toga. Suddenly Mars came bursting into the room, her red toga waving slightly.

"I just saw Michiru, I swear I going crazy." Mars yelled as she plopped down on Mercury and Jupiter's neatly made bed. Venus looked at Jupiter and stuck out her tongue.

"See I told you. Her name isn't Michiru anymore its Michelle." Venus said sitting next to Mars who looked confused.

"What?" Mars asked. Venus shook her head at her soul mate.

"Michelle is Michiru's present life, she got into the palace because the queen invited her to come. I think the queen knows I just don't know how she knows." Venus said. Mercury sighed.

"There is twenty billion people on the planet, there is no way she scanned the entire earth. She doesn't have the energy after the fight with the Black Moon." Mercury stated leaning on Jupiter's shoulder as the gears in her head began to work. Mars sat up and looked to Mercury.

"How is Saturn doing?" Mars asked. Mercury sighed.

"She still is in her hibernation, I've tried everything to awake her up, but still nothing has worked, it's been nearly 900 years." Mercury said rubbing her eyes, Jupiter's eyes widened for a second.

"Do you think she is waiting for both of them to be awakened?" Jupiter asked. Mars and Venus leaned towards Mercury in interest.

"Its possible. With Pluto at the Gate, her power may be running low." Mercury said sitting up straight. Mars and Jupiter looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Mars asked. Mercury stood and went to the farthest wall and tapped on the Crystal lightly. A 3-D diagram of the solar system appeared. The other three scouts moved to the diagram.

"You all know that when we fight together and are around each other we are stronger and heal faster, but if any of us are apart we are weaker than a human." The three nodded. "It's the same with the outer scouts, the problem is with Pluto at the Gate, Saturn has been forced to take over for the outer planet's shield. Well without Uranus and Neptune alive Saturn has…" Venus nodded quickly.

"She's forcing all of her energy to hold a shield around the solar system." Venus finished. Mercury nodded.

"Which would explain Saturn's hibernation, but it should have ended when Uranus was awakened." Asked Jupiter. Mercury nodded again.

"But we forget that without Neptune, Uranus can't pull or give energy, its like two keys to a chest." Mercury said. The other three nodded in understanding. Mars and Venus looked at each other before grinning like a pair of idiots.

"It's time to awaken Neptune!" Both cheered as they ran out of the room. Jupiter just shook her head as Mercury rolled her eyes as she put the diagram away in the wall.

_**With Michelle**_

As the young 21 year old skipped down the street, she wasn't aware of the unwanted attention she was getting from one said person. As Michelle walked past an alley she was forcefully pulled back into the alley by a pair of rough arms.

"You scream your dead, got it bitch!" The man growled to her, Michelle struggled against him, 'Help me someone!' She screamed mentally as she was brutally dragged deeper into the alley. Else where a sleeping Uranus jerk up with a start, she had heard a scream, upon realizing that the heart maids had put her in her room Uranus teleported out of the palace. Michelle was struggling until she felt cold steel pressed roughly against her throat.

"Please…" Michelle whimpered as she felt the thug push her roughly into the wall of the alley, closing her eyes preparing for the worse Michelle prayed to Serenity. Suddenly the pressure was gone as Michelle felt a warm light surrounding her. Opening her eyes, Michelle saw a stick with weird symbols on it floating in front of her. As Michelle began to reach for it when a voice stopped her.

"Taking hold of that will change everything." Michelle turned to see a blond haired woman in a very skimp looking schoolgirl outfit. Michelle couldn't help but raise a brow in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked out of the corner of her eye she saw the thug creeping up behind the woman. The woman didn't see him coming up behind her until the steel struck her.

"Aggg." The woman pulled the knife out and began to fight the thug the best she could but the stab wound slowed her down greatly. Michelle watched as the thug threw a strong upper cut and caused the woman to fall to the ground unconscious. Not caring what happened to herself, Michelle grabbed the stick. A white light flooded the alley and threw the thug to the ground near the woman. A small mirror appeared before Michelle, as she began to look into it a flash filled her sight. In a millisecond Michelle saw visions of her first life in the Silver Millennium as the protector of the planet Neptune, the visions changed to her last life as protector of her princess now Neo Queen Serenity. The visions ended as Michelle saw herself flying through the water. The light around Michelle seemed to be sucked back into the mirror as she saw in her own reflection the mark of Neptune burning brightly on her forehead. An image came to her a second later.

"Uranus!" Michelle yelled to her fallen comrade as she rushed to her. Michelle picked Uranus up and began to haul her back to the castle, the image that Michelle saw was that Uranus was her partner that she worked with in and out of combat, and they were the best form what she could get. From what Michelle saw in her mirror that now was stuffed into her suit pocket, Uranus was her best friend in all of her past lives; she was in every memory she had seen. "I hope we get along as friends Uranus." Michelle saw the castle in sight, when she was within a hundred feet Michelle saw Guardian Venus, and whom she remembered as Mars heading towards her.

"Hold on!" Mars yelled to her, Michelle picked up her pace as much as she could. Once Mars and Venus reached her, Michelle found herself in the Crystal Palace throne room. Serenity stared at them before seeing Uranus bleeding everywhere. But what caught Serenity's eyes was the symbol of Neptune shining on Michelle's forehead.

"Mars and Venus get Uranus to the Hospital wing, Michelle please follow me." Mars and Venus grabbed Uranus's body and raced out of the throne room. Serenity was already walking out the grand doors when Michelle got to her.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked, Serenity kept moving. "Why don't those two teleport Uranus to the hospital wing?" Michelle asked. Serenity stopped then turned and faced Michelle with a serious look on her face before it melted away into a serene look.

"Michelle you are Sailor Neptune as you very well know, you're past life died helping me bring Crystal Tokyo into existence, so you have no knowledge of the palace. None of the scouts can teleport inside here because the inside of the palace is too complex, one of the scouts would end up in a wall. However they can teleport in and out with great ease" Serenity turned and started walking again, Michelle followed. When Serenity turns a corner Michelle rushed after her and found herself in a lush garden.

"Its gorgeous." Michelle said as she began to look at the plants. Serenity stopped and turned to her.

"You can admire those after you get all of your memory back, now hurry Neptune." Serenity commanded. Michelle ran after her, as the two made their way through the garden Michelle noticed that there were several maids tending to the garden that strangle looked all alike.

"Why do they all look alike?" Michelle asked, Serenity kept moving.

"They are all from the same source, they are apart of the palace." Serenity answered as she pushed forward. Ahead of the two Michelle could see a very large statue in the middle of the garden, as the two approached Michelle realized it was a good seven feet tall and about five feet across at some points. Michelle recognized what was on the statue.

"It's me and Uranus in our battle poses." Serenity nodded as she pressed a small button on the base of the statue. Michelle jumped back as the statue began to rotate, thinking the sides were the same Michelle turned to ask Serenity why until she saw wings. Waiting until it was in full view. It was winged Uranus driving down from the heavens holding a mermaid version of Michelle out of the water in a passionate embrace. Michelle cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Something wrong Neptune?" Serenity asked watching Michelle view innocently at the statue; fear began to rise in the queen. Michelle pointed to her past self.

"Why are they posed like that?"

TBC

MAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA

Wolfblaze


	2. The Beginning of Separation

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is Michelle and Amara's rebirth.

_**Need to read Secret Melody**_

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**The Beginning of Separation**_

"Something wrong Neptune?" Serenity asked watching Michelle view innocently at the statue; fear began to rise in the queen. Michelle pointed to her past self before looking to Serenity.

"Why are they posed like that?" Serenity's heart seemed to stop for moment as she replied the words in her head again. 'She doesn't remember their love?'

"Umm… You and Uranus were very close, the best of best friends, if you remember you two would take the blow from an enemy attack for the other. Remember?" Said Serenity. Michelle nodded and turned back to the statue. "Michelle it's late, why don't I have Mercury escort you home so you can talk to your husband and daughter?" Serenity more commanded than requested.

"Sure…oh what about Uranus?" Michelle asked as she faced her queen. Serenity smiled softly.

"I guess you won't know this, but when anyone enters the palace they began immortal and any wounds are healed in a matter of minutes." Answered Serenity. Michelle smiled then nodded. "Come with me to get Mercury, I'll show you how the palace works." Said Serenity as she started for the exit to the gardens, Michelle followed close behind. As the two reached the exit Mars and Mercury were rounding a nearby corner in a dash.

"Serenity there is a problem…" Mars stopped when she saw Michelle, Serenity's eyes widened. Michelle looked confused.

"I'm afraid I will have to show you another time Michelle, I'm sorry. How about Mercury come and pick you up tomorrow at 9 for your training." Serenity said.

"Ok." Michelle replied. Serenity smiled at the girls understanding nature.

"Mercury will you please walk Michelle home so we don't have a repeat." Serenity asked as she turned to Mercury.

"Yes Ma'am." Mercury bowed to the queen as she turned to leave with Michelle who looked very confused. Serenity noted her look.

"Is there a problem Michelle?" Serenity asked trying to hurry.

"Why doesn't she just teleport me home?" Michelle asked. Mercury smiled before answering.

"Normally we can teleport to anyplace that we have seen or know the known coordinates, but none of us have seen your home, so we have to walk." Michelle nodded before finally following Mercury out of the palace, Serenity turned to Mars who was still standing there.

"Mars take me to the problem." Serenity commanded as Mars turn and dashed towards the hospital wing.

_**In the Hospital Wing**_

"Why won't you let me leave?" Uranus yelled in frustration. Venus and Jupiter were 'holding the door'.

"Just a few more minutes Uranus please." Venus asked as Uranus growled.

"I'm fine, I just want to see Neptune."

"But there in lays the problem." The three looked to see that Serenity had pulled back the doors to the room Uranus was in.

"What is the problem?" Uranus nearly yelled. Serenity's eyes saddened as she looked to her friend.

"She doesn't remember you." The look of pain and shock on Uranus's face caused Serenity's heart to pinch. Mars looked confused.

"She addressed Uranus by name… I thought…" Mars started.

"She remembers Sailor Uranus, her old lives, but she doesn't remember her love for Uranus." Serenity clarified. Uranus started to shake until she fell to her knees, her Sailor Uniform pealed away to reveal her white uniform that acted as her toga. The scouts heard her muttering something before they saw that she was crying.

"No she has to…no this is YOUR FAULT!" Uranus charged towards Serenity, as she reach the doors six arms pulled her from the air and pinned her to the ground. "Let go of me, damn you Serenity, this is all your fault." Uranus screamed as she struggled against the three holding her down. Managing to kick Mars away Uranus gained some momentum and pulled her shoulder of the ground.

"Stay down Uranus!" Venus yelled as she elbowed Uranus in the stomach, feeling the air escape her lungs Uranus fell back against the floor as she gritted her teach in pain. Seconds later Uranus let the third pair of hands force her to the ground. After several minutes of struggling Uranus's motions slowed until they finally stopped.

"Fine I'll stay down." Uranus whispered in defeat. Jupiter rolled her over and sat on her back as she grabbed Uranus's hands. Serenity's feet appeared before Uranus as she watched the queen sit on the floor. Uranus felt Serenity's warm hands pull her face up as Uranus took a deep breath.

"What is my fault Uranus?" Serenity asked barely above a whisper, Uranus took another deep breath.

"If you had let me look for her…" Uranus's breath faded as she took another deep breath "she wouldn't be married, and" Uranus started to cough, turning her head slightly, Uranus barked at Jupiter. "Can you sit on my butt, not my lings please?" Uranus more or less begged, Jupiter looked to Serenity who nodded. Uranus took her first unhindered breath then another before continuing. "We could be together." Uranus finished. Serenity sighed, 'this is going to be hard.'

"You could be together. Uranus I showed her the statue, she didn't remember anything. Some things just take time Uranus." Serenity said as she watched Uranus sigh before she placed her face on the floor. Suddenly Uranus jerk up in excitement, Jupiter however took it as struggling and moved to sitting on her back again.

"Damn it Jupiter!" Uranus yelled. "What if I were to kiss her or something." Uranus looked up to see Serenity frowning. 'Uh oh.' .

"Jupiter hand me her wrists." Serenity commanded. Jupiter moved Uranus's arms slowly over to Serenity. As soon as Serenity grasped Uranus's wrist Serenity's hands began to glow, Uranus's eyes widened in fear. When Serenity's hands stopped glowing two silver bracers were around Uranus's wrist, both bore the symbol of the Earth. "These will either keep you in the palace or in your room when Neptune is here." Uranus stared at the bracers.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Uranus asked. Serenity was already off the floor and at the door by the time Uranus had managed to say anything.

"The memories come must happen naturally, Uranus. I will however allow you one freedom." Serenity said. Uranus stared at her in disbelief. "You can go to Guardian but you must have two escorts." Said Serenity as she left the room tailed by Mars. As Jupiter and Venus started to leave Uranus grabbed both by the backs of their togas.

"What is wrong?" Jupiter yelled. Uranus grinned evilly.

"If you two think I'm going to stay sober after what happened today, both of you better think again." Uranus said as both Jupiter and Venus sighed. They were Uranus's escorts to Guardian.

_**With Michelle**_

As Mercury and Michelle rounded the last corner, Mercury stared at the house that was Michelle's.

"How did you get the money for it?" Mercury asked as the two continued to walk.

"My great-aunt left it to me." Michelle smiled slightly. Mercury was confused.

"Who was your great-aunt?" Mercury asked as the two reach the doorstep.

"My past life." Mercury sighed, she should have known. As Michelle opened the door a four year old came charging out the door and threw herself around Michelle's legs.

"Mommy!" The youngster yelled happily. Michelle's face was blank for a moment; her old memories were overlapping with this life's memories. 'Nicole!'

"Hey sweetie, where is your father?" Michelle asked as a blonde haired man stepped into the doorway before embracing Michelle and the youngster.

"Oh darling we were so worried when you didn't come home." The man said as Mercury realized this was not her place. Michelle noted Mercury's retreat.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mercury." Michelle yelled over her husband's shoulder Mercury nodded before teleporting away. The loving arms that once held her pulled away as Michelle saw the look on his tan face.

"Was that…?" Her husband started. Michelle nodded.

"Mommy who was that pretty lady?" Nicole asked innocently. Michelle grabbed Nicole's nose and sneezed it slightly before letting go.

"Your mother has a new job." Michelle said as she pulled her family into the large house to explain her new life. After an hour of explaining (Not really important so going to make short version) Michelle stood in front of her shocked husband and daughter. "Please say something." Said Michelle after a long silence. Nicole raised her hand. Michelle nodded to her.

"So you're a superhero now mommy?" Nicole asked. Michelle laughed lightly.

"Yes, mommy is a superhero now. Now if I remember I have a date with your father and your suppose to be at Aunt Karen's house." Michelle said. Nicole nodded before running off to pack toys. Her husband crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms protectively around Michelle.

"Michelle?" Her husbands voice was deep and calming to her ears. A voice whispered softly in her head '_Michiru'_ a shiver ran down her spine. Michelle shook it off quickly and turned to face her husband.

"Yes David?" Michelle asked running her finger down his strong nose. David leaned into his wife's touch. The mood between them heated up as Michelle leaned in to kiss her husband.

"Did you have a love in your past lives?" David's question killed the mood. Michelle pulled away from her husband as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen, she looked angry.

"Yes, I just can't remember who it was. All I know is they keep calling my name and I'm in different lives. Why do you want to know that David?" Michelle asked. David walked up to his wife and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." He said as he gathered up his wife again. Michelle smiled as she leaned in again.

"You won't, you're the love of this life." Michelle said as she close the distance between their lips, David could feel his wife's breath on his face as he took the dive.

"I'm READY!" David and Michelle pulled away as their daughter came flying into the kitchen with the biggest grin on her face. Michelle kneeled down to her daughter's level; her daughter had shoulder length aqua hair with shining teal eyes, and more energy than a jackrabbit.

"Ok lets go drop you off so me and your father can go to Guardian tonight." Michelle said rubbing the top of Nicole's head who was out the door a second later. Michelle heard a chuckle as she turned to her husband. Grabbing his hand Michelle stared into his blue eyes.

"Ready?" Michelle asked.

"Always." The couple followed their daughter out the door to the hover car. As the two reached the hover car they saw that Nicole had gotten bored waiting and was running laps around the vehicle. "Get in the hover car you little monster." David said as he picked up Nicole. Nicole from Michelle's view was running in the air. Michelle tried to keep a straight face as her husband placed the youngster in the hover car. "Hey don't laugh if your not going to help." Michelle lost it at that point and began leaning on the hover car for support she was laughing so hard.

Once the three were in the hover car, David started up and got the hover car into the skies, as he and his wife engaged in conversation neither could see their daughter. Little Nicole in the back sit was looking at the sky as her forehead burned with a unique symbol, half Neptune and half Uranus. Nicole looked over the city below; she could see the structure her parents had told her was The Crystal Palace. The queen and king of the planet lived there with their faithful guardians. 'I want to be a guardian one day' the little girl thought.

_**With Amara, Lita, and Mina**_

As the three stood outside the Club Guardian in street clothes Lita turned to Amara.

"The minute you are wasted we are leaving." Lita said as the three approached the bouncer, Lita's was in a simple outfit along with Mina neither really wanted to be here. Amara had dragged them here, unlike the other two Amara was sporting black pants and a red dress shirt. As they reached the bouncer, he put up a hand to them.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked. Amara flinched at his breath, before she and the other two displayed their symbols. The bouncer bowed and moved out of the way for them. Club Guardian was built for the guardians of Neo Queen Serenity, if any of them were to come in, their drinks and other expenses were paid for by the bar itself. As Amara found their usual table, she stopped by ten women all asking for a dance. The bar was free range and Amara found that better because most of the girls thought she was a guy anyway. Mina and Lita sat next to her as the bartender brought drinks over.

"Here you go, where is the other two tonight?" He asked.

"Their at the palace. Mark, Amara needs to get wasted." Lita had to yell due to the noise. Mark nodded and disappeared. Amara glared at her, Lita shrugged. "What?"

"I don't need you telling everyo…" Then what sounded like nails on a chalkboard filled the room. "What the yell is that noise." Amara yelled, Mina pointed to the stage. It was the live entertainment. "Boooooo!" Amara yelled as she stood up, the crowd seemed to agree as 'boo's filled the room, the band ran off the stage. Suddenly Mark was at the table with drinks.

"Moonshine for the lady with a death wish and water for the other two. Oh no! Please don't tell me you…arg. What am I going to do for entertainment tonight?" Mark yelled to the three, Mina looked to the other two with a grin on her face. Lita and Amara became very afraid.

"Lita, you still play drums?" Lita nodded slowly not real sure where this was going. "Amara can you play guitar?" Mina asked as Amara took a swig of the Moonshine.

"Now I can." Amara said standing up with her fist in the air. Lita smacked her forehead as Mina dragged the two to the back stage. As Mina got Amara a guitar and set Lita up with the drums she was get very excited which was very scary for both girls. As Mina set them up with a simple beat Lita and Amara said they could wing it during Mina singing. Before the curtain pulled apart Amara took another swig of Moonshine. As the curtains pulled apart even with the light shining on them Amara could see Michelle near the stage wrapped in the arms of a blonde haired man, she knew she needed more Moonshine.

TBC

Thank you for reviewing, I love you all (kisses)

Wolfblaze


	3. The Sky’s Realization

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is Michelle and Amara's rebirth.

_**Need to read Secret Melody**_

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**The Sky's Realization**_

"Now I can." Amara said standing up with her fist in the air. Lita smacked her forehead as Mina dragged the two to the back stage. As Mina got Amara a guitar and set Lita up with the drums she was get very excited which was very scary for both girls. As Mina set them up with a simple beat Lita and Amara said they could wing it during Mina singing. Before the curtain pulled apart Amara took another swig of Moonshine. As the curtains pulled apart even with the light shining on them Amara could see Michelle near the stage wrapped in the arms of a blonde haired man, she knew she needed more Moonshine.

As Lita started up, Amara continued to stare at Michelle and the man with his arms around her. Hearing her cue, Amara started to play remembering one of the melodies from her days as Apollo in her past life. Once Mina started singing the crowd started to dance again, Amara watched as the man pulled Michelle to him as the two started to dance together. Pain shot through Amara's chest, her playing slowed which caught the attention of a still singing Mina. As Mina walked seductively across the stage she noticed what had caused Amara's behavior. Thinking of something quick Mina stopped singing as Lita took the stage with her drums.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce the band. I'm The Lovely Mina." Mina said bowing as the crowd screamed in excitement. "Back there is Thundering Lita." (I'm having too much fun with this) Lita bowed her head quickly before she continued playing as Mina finally reached Amara. "Now folks this member of our little band is a Greek Goddess wouldn't you say?" Mina watched Amara's eyes widened, 'What is she doing?'

The crowd ate it up, surprisingly many of the girls were screaming along with catcalls from several males. Mina placed her hand lightly on Amara's shoulder as she went behind the blonde woman. Amara suddenly had Mina gripping her side very seductively with her mouth very close to Amara's earlobe. Not knowing what was going on Amara just tried to continue to play until Mina went way overboard. Amara found her earlobe being sucked on by Mina; it was weird to begin with, now it was just scary. But something caught Amara's eye, she could see Michelle's face full of …jealousy, Mina pulled away and whispered.

"Play like she is the only one here." Mina pulled away as the noise from the cheer roared to life at what Mina had done. Amara grinned as she watched Mina closing go back to her side of the stage, trying to get more of a reaction out of Michelle. Facing the crowd Amara closed her eyes and let the wind take over the playing. What seemed like hours of playing passed in a minute as Mina spoke to the crowd again. "I would like to introduce The Hurricane …AMARA." The crowd screamed again. Amara on cue did a back flip as she continued to play. As the song finished and the curtains dropped, Amara found the bottle of Moonshine she hid back stage. Taking several gulps before surfacing, Amara didn't realize that Michelle had come back stage.

"Hey Michelle!" Mina greeted, neither of the three saw the anger in her face until her hand made contact with Mina's face. Mina stumbled back as Lita rushed to her to give her support. Amara took several slow steps towards the group.

"You have a lot of nerve have doing that behind Raye's back you whore!" Michelle yelled at Mina who looked like she wanted to kill but Lita held her back even at the harsh words, Amara stepped inbetween the two.

"She only did it to wake me up Michelle, chill, I know she meant nothing by it." Amara said soon realizing that there were two Michelles and that she was talking to the wrong one. Facing the right one she noticed that Michelle was very close to her, …sniffing her?

"Why are you drunk? If I remember, you never get drunk unless all hell is about to break loose." Michelle said still mad, Amara glared at her.

"I am a grown woman, I can be stoned, wasted, even toasted if I want." Amara was now seeing three of the woman she loved and getting very happy at he pretty lights. Michelle's expression changed as she stepped to the side to face Mina.

"I'm sorry I thought wrong, please forgive me?" Michelle asked bowing her head, Mina sighed and nodded.

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again." Mina said as Lita released her, Michelle turned back to Amara and found her looking a little too happy. Michelle looked at her partner with a worried face.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Michelle asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Amara tilted her head to the side with a happy expression on her face before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor. "Amara!" As Michelle touched Amara's shoulder the bracers on Amara's wrist began to glow brightly, Mina and Lita jumped forward as they saw the glow getting brighter. Once the glow faded Amara was gone and Michelle was left grabbing for air, turning to Lita tears began to stream down her face. "Where is she?" Michelle cried out.

"Back to the palace." Lita answered as Michelle regained her composure, but seemed confused.

"How? She was drunk." Michelle asked as Lita grabbed her own wrist.

"The bracers are meant to keep her out of trouble. If she passes out or is knocked unconscious she can be returned to the castle safely." Lita lied. Michelle believed her though.

"Well it was nice see you again, I'll see you tomorrow." Michelle called as she ran out to her husband who had been waiting. As soon as she was out of sight Lita and Mina teleported back to the palace.

_**At the Palace**_

As the two faded into the castle they were prepared to see Amara but not their other guess. Pluto held the sleeping Amara in her arms like a small child.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked as her and Mina's togas appeared, Pluto turned and her violet toga appeared as well.

"Serenity called me to a meeting and when I came out I found her here." Pluto said as Amara's street clothes faded into her white uniform. Pluto immediately noticed the bracers on Uranus's wrist. "Why is she wearing Binding Bracers?" Pluto asked as she readjusted Uranus in her arms.

"You are aware of Neptune's awakening correct?" Venus asked. Pluto nodded before adding.

"That's why Serenity called me here, she didn't give me details." Pluto said as Uranus rolled her head in her sleep.

"What Serenity didn't tell you is that Neptune doesn't remember ever being Uranus's lover, she only remembers their friendship. Uranus wanted to try and reawaken the memories by kissing her, but in Neptune's current life that would be inappropriate." Venus explained. Pluto nodded before she looked confused at the two.

"Her current life?" Pluto questioned. Jupiter nodded.

"She is married and has a daughter." Jupiter answered. Pluto's eyes widened before she seemed to go into her own world for a moment. "Pluto?" Hearing her name Pluto shook her head before addressing the two.

"How is she getting here tomorrow?"

"Mercury is going to pick her up." Jupiter replied.

"Ask Mercury to see if Neptune will bring her daughter here." Pluto commanded as she turned to walk to Uranus's room.

"I'll ask her." Jupiter replied as Pluto heard them go to their rooms. It was well after two a.m., even at the late hour Pluto seemed to by wide-awake. Sleep was not necessary for Pluto just a comfort like toilet paper. (You can use leaves). As Pluto reached Uranus's room she noticed the carvings above the door. It was the symbols of Uranus and Neptune next to each other, smiling softly at her friend Pluto felt pity for the blonde woman.

"You had to wait for so long only to be denied by the fates. I'm sorry Amara." Pluto whispered as she managed to get the crystal door open with no hands, once inside the room Pluto had a major sense of déjà vu. The room looked like their old room in the mansion, every detail right down to the carvings on the headboard. Placing Uranus on the bed, Pluto tucked the woman in as she found a chair on the other side of the room to sit in. Pluto didn't have a room, but she found ways to rest or sleep. Pluto yawned before her eyes slowly closed followed by her spine relaxing causing her to slump in the chair. She… reall.y…d..id..n't…care…

_**In Uranus's Dreams**_

Hearing the waves crest near her cause Uranus to waken, Uranus opened her eyes to find herself on a beach, the sun was setting low in the horizon filling the sky with purples and reds. Uranus felt the wind tugging her up to her feet. Standing up Uranus realized she was in her Sailor Uniform. Out of the corner of her eye Uranus caught the movement of something, turning around to face heaven in human form was Neptune in her Sailor Uniform with a smile on her face.

"Michelle?" Uranus called out as she approached Neptune who was facing towards the horizon, Neptune shook her head no.

"I am Sailor Neptune the part of what ever body that I inhabit that will always love you." Neptune said turning to face Uranus, taking slow, unsure steps Uranus inched her way towards Neptune. Neptune giggled at her lover's cautiousness. "I don't bite love." Uranus ran into Neptune's awaiting arms as tears spilled down her face.

"Oh by Serenity, I've missed you!" Uranus whispered as she placed short kiss all over Neptune's smiling face before kissing Neptune full on the lips. Twenty years of longing and pain were pouring into their kiss. Uranus felt her knees give away from excitement, sliding down to her knees Uranus hugged Neptune's midriff as she let out a sigh of content. Neptune ran to her fingers through her love's hair gently.

"Love, I apologize but my visit is short." Neptune whispered. Uranus rose and pulled Neptune into a strong embrace. Neptune held onto her lover as she spoke into her ear. "The reason I have come to you in this form, is that Michelle has not truly become myself yet." Neptune's words made Uranus pull away slightly and stare at her.

"She is not Neptune yet?" Uranus questioned Neptune nodded.

"She only has a part of me, she has my strength but not my love." Neptune said as Uranus's glazed for a moment then returned to their normal state. "Do you remember what makes the Sailor Soldiers the strongest in the galaxy?" Asked Neptune.

"Love." Uranus said placing her forehead on Neptune's.

"Michelle knows that she loves everyone, but she has not come to love them on her own. When she truly loves them, she will fully awaken and hold all of her memories." Neptune said as she closed her eyes for a moment. "But Uranus…" Neptune brought both of her hands to either side of Uranus's face. "…even we she regains them, she may not come back to you." Uranus felt her heart break.

"Why?" Uranus whispered as she buried her face in Neptune's shoulder, Neptune ran her fingers through Uranus's hair again.

"Because of her husband. From the feelings I've gotten from her when I gave her my memories, she seemed in love with…" Uranus pulled away and turned her back to Neptune.

"No more of him." Uranus coldly said. Neptune embraced Uranus from behind.

"I know it will be hard for you my love, but until she fully awakens I will be here every night if you want me to be." Neptune whispered to the wind. Uranus turned around in her lover's embrace staring into her aqua eyes.

"I will never awaken." Uranus whispered to Neptune. Neptune stared at her lovingly.

"There is a clause in this arrangement, my other half has to be asleep as well." Neptune said. Uranus continued to stare at her.

"Then I will make the most of the time I have." Uranus said before falling back onto the sand with a laughing Neptune.

_**Later that Morning In Uranus's Room**_

As Pluto watched her friend sleep she noticed the smile the decorated her face. She was happy about something. Then Uranus did something Pluto had never heard of a Wind Guardian do in her sleep. She talked.

"…mmm…cheese…" Uranus was saying it every ten seconds, Pluto lifted a brow at her friend. As Pluto stood Uranus jerked up from her bed wide awake before she fell back against the pillows holding her head in pain. "Hell! I have hell burning in my head!" Uranus yelled not noticing Pluto in the room.

"No just alcohol, half a bottle of Moonshine actually." Pluto said as she approached Uranus's bed with a tablet in her hand. "Mercury said the take this, it's suppose to get rid of the hangover." Uranus looked briefly at Pluto's hand before taking the pill and swallowing it dry. "Your welcome." Pluto said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Uranus groaned slightly.

"Thank you. Sorry." Uranus whispered as she seemed to ease up on holding her head.

"It's ok. The pill kicking in?" Pluto asked as Uranus sat up and stretched.

"Enough to go get something to eat." Uranus said as she hopped out of bed and was half way out the door before the bracers began to glow and Uranus found herself back in bed. "What the hell?" Yelled Uranus staring at her wrist, Pluto laughed at her friend.

"Neptune is here, so you my friend are confined to your room. But since I am such a good friend I will go get something for you to eat." Pluto said patting the bed before she left the room. Sighing Uranus laid back against her pillows, turning her head she stared at the empty spot next to her. 'I just have to wait, I hate waiting.' Uranus thought as the door opened to her room. Knowing that Pluto wasn't that fast Uranus was confused as to who was coming in. It was Neptune.

"Hi, are you ok?" Neptune asked standing by the door. Uranus smiled gently before nodding.

"I'm feeling better. Thanks for your concern Neptune." Uranus said as she patted the spot she had just been staring at ten seconds earlier. Neptune nodded and took a seat next to her, something about this bed seemed very similar to her, but Neptune couldn't place it.

"You scared me last night when you teleported away after you fell unconscious." Neptune said as she tried to reach for Uranus's close hand. Uranus jerked her hand away not really wanting to be teleported away, Neptune's eyes looked hurt at the movement. "Li…Jupiter said your bracers were to keep you out of trouble?"

"Trouble?" Uranus questioned.

"Like if you get drunk or pass out to keep you safe." Neptune's smile was so innocent. Uranus sighed, she really didn't want to lie to the woman she loved.

"Yeah I have a way of getting into all kinds of trouble. Hey don't you have lessons right now?" Uranus asked trying to change the subject. Neptune nodded.

"I do, I should be going." Neptune said as she reached to pat Uranus's hand, again Uranus jerked away, Neptune's eyes looked hurt and confused. Thinking fast Uranus rubbed her hands together.

"My hands are like barbs unless I lotion them." Uranus lied. Neptune nodded before leaving, just as Neptune cleared the door Pluto was back with food and a questionable look on her face.

"Do I need to know something Uranus?" Pluto inquired place the tray of food next to Uranus who attacked it like a wild animal.

"She… just came to see if…I was…ok." Uranus said as she was stuffing food into her mouth. Pluto shook her head as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I forgot I brought a friend here, why don't you come in little one. Big bad Uranus won't hurt you." Pluto bent down to from Uranus could see a little aqua haired girl.

"She won't hurt me?" A small voice questioned. Uranus laughed.

"I only hurt boys, now come in." Uranus said finishing her breakfast. A little girl came in the room and stood next to Pluto. "Now who are you?" Uranus asked as she moved the tray to the far side of the bed.

"I am Nicole Wallace." Nicole said as she reached out to give Uranus a handshake, as soon as Uranus touched her hand, Uranus found herself on another side of the room. The little girl had caused her to teleport. "That was cool, do it again." Said Nicole running over to Uranus who looked scared as the girl touched her again and caused her to be in bed. Pluto grabbed her when she tried to get Uranus again. The dots quickly added up in Uranus's head.

"She's the daughter of Neptune!" Uranus said pointing a finger at Nicole who was trying to climb to the top of Mt. Pluto. Pluto grunted before she placed the little girl on the ground facing Uranus.

"Yes, but that is not the reason I brought her here." Pluto said as she turned to Nicole. "Do the thing you showed me in the hall." Pluto asked. Nicole nodded quickly. Before she faced Uranus and her forehead began to glow with the symbols of Neptune and Uranus. Uranus's jaw dropped.

"There is no way she can be my daughter…"

TBC

SORRY IT WAS LATE

Wolfblaze


	4. The Little Hurricane

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is Michelle and Amara's rebirth. Thank you for the reviews!

Need to read Secret Melody 

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**The Little Hurricane**_

"She's the daughter of Neptune!" Uranus said pointing a finger at Nicole who was trying to climb to the top of Mt. Pluto. Pluto grunted before she placed the little girl on the ground facing Uranus.

"Yes, but that is not the reason I brought her here." Pluto said as she turned to Nicole. "Do the thing you showed me in the hall." Pluto asked. Nicole nodded quickly. Before she faced Uranus and her forehead began to glow with the symbols of Neptune and Uranus. Uranus's jaw dropped.

"There is no way she can be my daughter…"Uranus exclaimed drawing back on her bed. Pluto sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"I need to show you something I discovered this morning while you were sleeping." Pluto said guiding Nicole to the door.

"I can't leave, unless two scouts are with me!" Uranus said. Pluto thought before she glanced down at Nicole.

"Nicole, I need you to d something for me, ok?" Pluto asked getting down to her level. Nicole's eyes blinked slowly.

"Sure I do anything for Aunty Plu." Nicole said. Uranus raised a brow.

"Oh, can I call you Aunty Plu." Uranus said with a smirk on her face. Pluto ignored her.

"Uranus is going to come over here, I need you to grab the bracer on her wrist." Pluto grabbed her own wrist to show her. Then I want you to saw with me 'Two to watch the one held.' Do you think you can say that?" Pluto asked as Uranus made her way over to the two. Nicole nodded before she grabbed Uranus's right bracer as Pluto grabbed the left.

"Two to watch the one held." Both Pluto and Nicole said together. The bracers began to glow as Uranus realized that this is what Jupiter and Venus had done the night before to let her leave the palace. As soon as the glow faded, Pluto motioned for Uranus to follow her and Nicole. The three went to the master control room. Pluto walked up to the control panel and began to type quickly as Nicole's eyes got as big as saucers. Uranus watched the little girl as she moved around the room discovering the Master computer. Her hair looked exactly like Neptune's but her eyes were teal, the color of Uranus's eyes. This scared Uranus out of her mind, the mere thought that this beautiful child was really hers and Neptune's.

"_File found."_ The computer sounded as Uranus drew up behind Pluto to watch what she was doing.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Pluto said as she hit two keys, suddenly the screen revealed videotape of the case that held hers and Neptune's Sailor Crystals. The next moment Uranus watched the case begin to shake violently. About a minute later Pluto and Jupiter rushed into the room and opened the case. Uranus watched as the video Pluto was thrown against Jupiter as she watched her Sailor Crystal escape. Pluto stopped the tape and slowly rewound the type by one three hundredth of a second. After clicking the rewind button twice Uranus saw what Pluto wanted her to see. A piece of her Sailor Crystal went into Neptune's.

"But…" Uranus was too shocked to think anymore.

"When the piece of your crystal broke away and went into Neptune's it merged with a small piece of Neptune's. And the end result it that Nicole's Crystal was formed, which would why it took so long for Neptune to be reborn. Because she was growing Nicole's Crystal." Pluto said as Uranus nodded, it still didn't explain one thing.

"But how is she my daughter, her genetics would be half of Neptune and her husband." Uranus said as she watched the little girl walk up to her.

"From what I can figure, is that when Nicole was originally conceived, the Sailor Crystal that had been growing took over and changed her genetics. She is really your daughter." Pluto said as she watched Uranus bend down and staring into Nicole's eyes. Without looking up Uranus asked Pluto a question that was plaguing her.

"Does she know?"

"Actually, she told me." Pluto said. Uranus's eye widened as she pointed to Nicole who was smiling.

"Nicole, when did you know all this?" Uranus asked as she watched the child smile.

"I found out yesterday when a strange lady visited me." Nicole said as she began to tell them the rest.

With Nicole After Her Parents Dropped Her Off

Nicole sat in her Aunt Karen's house playing with her Guardian dolls. She was having the Guardians beat up a man that she was imagining was her father. Out of nowhere a light filled the room as a shadow appeared over Nicole. Nicole stood up; fear ran threw her small body as she realized her aunt was in another part of the house. As the light faded a very beautiful and elegant woman stood before Nicole. Her aqua hair reached her shoulders as she stood an impressive 6'1"; Nicole saw her eyes and gasped as the woman looked to her with two kind and gentle teal eyes.

"Who are you?" Nicole asked as the woman bent down to be at her level, the uniform the woman wore looked like one that he Guardians would wear, it was gold and royal blue, perfectly paired together. In the woman's right hand she held a staff of golden color as Nicole looked to the top to see that it was a trident with a blue eagle wrapped around the prongs.

"I am the future, I've come back in time to talk with you." The woman's voice was calming to Nicole. "Today you find out that your mother was Sailor Neptune." The woman stopped as she watched Nicole nod. "Tomorrow the woman who dropped your mother off will ask if you can come with them, beg to go." Nicole blinked. "When you get to the Crystal Palace there will be a tall, long haired woman walking through the walls, run up to her and tell her to look at the date the first Sailor Crystal went home, ok?" Nicole nodded quickly.

"Do I get to be a Guardian like my mommy?" Nicole asked. The woman smiled before she sat down on the carpet floor.

"Yes, you will little hurricane. You will be known as Sailor Hurricane, the Guardian of both the sea and the wind." The woman stopped and formed water in her hand and moved it around the room as Nicole watched in amazement. Then she turned the water into what looked like an eagle but he was made out of wind. Nicole ducked as the eagle flew over her.

"Cool." Nicole whispered as the woman stood. As the woman turned to leave Nicole reached out and grabbed her skirts. "Will I see you again?" Nicole asked. The woman turned and smiled gently.

"Soon little one, very soon." Was all the woman said before the light came again and the woman disappeared into it.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'll take that as my cue." Pluto, Uranus, and Nicole all turned to see from what Pluto and Uranus could assume was Sailor Hurricane. Nicole ran up to the woman and hugged her leg. Uranus stood in shock at the Scout before her as Pluto approached the new guardian.

"I presume Sailor Hurricane." Pluto said reaching out a hand to Hurricane. Shaking her hand Hurricane smiled at Pluto.

"Pluto I presume." Pluto looked confused. Uranus finally recovered.

"You presume?"

"In my time all the outers have been fighting for a thousand years and I have never seen Sailor Pluto up close." Hurricane explained as she looked to Uranus who was staring at her. "Father, I don't bite." Uranus was surprised by how Hurricane addressed her.

"I…" Uranus couldn't really talk she didn't know what to say to Hurricane. Smiling at her father's distress Hurricane moved to stand in front of her. Suddenly tears began to stream down Hurricane's face. Blushing at the show of emotion, Hurricane quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen you for a thousand years. Its just nice to see your face again." Hurricane said as she held back more happy tears. Uranus's face changed as she took Hurricane into her arms and hugged her like a parent would a long lost child. Letting the tears flow Uranus smiled as she accepted what this fully-grown woman and the little girl standing next to her really were. Her daughter.

"Its ok, this is a little new to me." Uranus whispered as she felt Nicole hug her leg while Hurricane stopped crying.

"Well this is really new to me." The four turned to see Serenity standing at the door with Princess Rini. Uranus's heart began to race until she noticed that Hurricane had dropped to a knee with her head hung low. She seemed to be trembling.

"Grand Serenity and Queen Rini, I am a humble servant, Sailor Hurricane." Hurricane remand very still, the others in the room looked very confused.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked. Uranus watched as hurricane slowly raised her head to look at Serenity and Rini, shock filled her face.

"Sorry, I misspoke, I forgot in this time period Serenity is still queen." Hurricane rose to her feet, everyone was still confused. "I recommend that we go someplace quiet to talk about this and private." The others nodded as they headed towards the throne room. Once there Hurricane along with explain what Uranus and Pluto already knew about who Nicole's real father was and that Hurricane had come back to tell her what to say to Pluto.

"Now why are you here now?" Serenity asked Hurricane. Rini sat to her right with Uranus, Nicole, Hurricane, and Pluto standing across from her.

"Your future self sent me back to comfort Uranus until Neptune is no longer with 'him'. Also to help Uranus show Neptune who 'he' really is." Hurricane answered. Rini now asked her a questioned.

"If I may ask why did you tremble and then address my mother and myself the way you did." Hurricane looked to Rini, the young girl had become a young woman over the past ninety years. She looked like a younger version of the queen, except for her unique hair color. Turning to Pluto who nodded, Hurricane took a deep breath before answering.

"In my time Queen Serenity has stepped down allow Rini to be queen. The trembling part was that I didn't leave my time on good terms with my queen luckily Serenity took pity on me and gave me a reason to be away from the palace." Hurricane answered as she received a stare from Rini.

"What did you do?" Rini asked. Hurricane blushed slightly and turned away from her future queen.

"I'm afraid that the state that this time line is in, I cannot say anything." Hurricane kept her eyes to the crystal floor. Nicole had gotten bored and started to climb on Mount Uranus. Uranus was trying to keep the little hurricane from killing her. As Uranus got Nicole off of her and put her on the ground she realized there was a problem.

"We can't tell Neptune." Uranus said as she pulled Nicole into her arms and held her there, Hurricane smiled at the scene before her. The others in the room nodded except Nicole who looked confused.

"Why no tell mommy?" Uranus smiled at the child in her arms.

"Because it's a secret to reveal later, ok?" Uranus whispered. Nicole smiled and put her finger to her lips.

"Shh, it's a secret." Uranus laughed at her daughter's antics. Pluto couldn't help but smile at the two. A moment later the throne doors were opened as Jupiter, Mercury stepped through with Neptune following behind. Uranus looked to see that Hurricane had disappeared. Nicole struggled out of Uranus's arms and ran to Neptune. "Mommy!" She yelled with happiness, Neptune picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"What did you do today?" Neptune asked. Uranus froze hoping the kid would not say anything. Nicole smiled at her mother before she turned and pointed at Uranus.

"I got to play with Uranus and Aunt Plu." Nicole answered smiling. Neptune smiled as she approached Uranus and Pluto.

"Thank you for taking care of Nicole." Neptune said to Uranus. Uranus smiled as she felt her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. "Are you feeling any better?" Neptune said barely above a whisper as she reached to touch Uranus's bare forearm. Uranus let the soft skin touch her and held back a moan that threatened to escape. She missed Neptune's touch on her skin. Smiling softly Uranus looked at Neptune with gently eyes.

"I'm feeling much better." She said as her gaze turned to Nicole briefly. Nicole was making kissy lips at her until Uranus glared at her. "Don't make faces at me munchkin." Uranus said playfully, Neptune faced her daughter who was trying to act innocent. Pluto smiled a the three as she looked to her watches.

"Neptune its five, do you need to get home?" Pluto asked. Neptune nodded before turning to the door. When she reached the door, Neptune turned and mouth 'bye' to Uranus. Smiling briefly at Neptune before she left. Once Neptune left the throne room, Uranus's eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted from excitement.

TBC

Wolfblaze


	5. ACT

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is Michelle and Amara's rebirth. Thank you for the reviews!

Need to read Secret Melody 

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**A.C.T.**_

Silence filled Uranus's ears as she realized she had been placed in her room. Sitting up holding her head, Uranus tried to remember what had happened. A flash of aqua caught her attention, glancing up Uranus saw that Hurricane was asleep in the chair across from her bed. Standing up Uranus crossed the room to the small woman pulled Hurricane into her arms. Carrying hurricane across the room to her bed Uranus couldn't help but smile at her peaceful expression, it reminded her of Saturn when she was younger. Placing Hurricane in her own bed, Uranus tugged her daughter in and gave her a light kiss on her forehead before she exited the room.

Stepping in the hall Uranus realized that it was late; the other room around hers had their doors locked. Uranus silently walked down the hall towards the gardens, she needed to think and that was the only place she could. Reaching the gardens in a matter of seconds, Uranus began to aimlessly walk around. 'Why can't I think straight anymore? Is it because of her?' Uranus pondered as she walked with her hands jammed into her pockets. 'Why won't she remember what we had? Is this a test for the two of us?' Uranus's steps were silent as she walked through the gardens, but something wasn't as quiet. Hearing footsteps running across the gardens, Uranus stopped and flared the winded to hear any noise they made. Uranus could hear the ruffles of a dress, there were only two people in the palace that wore dresses and one didn't run. Striding silently towards where the footsteps had gone, Uranus hid behind a tree as she found herself on the outer rid of a clearing. Passed the trees she was hiding behind stood Princess Rini in the middle of the clearing, she seemed to be looking for something.

"I'm here." Uranus heard Rini whisper. Out of no where a white Pegasus came running out of the tree line, Uranus had seen it before and had thought it to be a inhabitant of the garden. Suddenly Rini ran to the Pegasus as the horse's body filled with light. A second later, Uranus saw Rini hugging a tall blue haired man. Uranus's eyes widened as Rini kissed the man. 'Last time I checked Rini wasn't dating anyone, but now I can see why.' Uranus moved slightly to leave and accidentally stepped on a wig. 'Crap' Uranus could hear Rini gasp.

"Who is there?" Rini called to where Uranus was. Sighing, Uranus stepped out of from the tree line into full view of the lovers. The man look confused as to who Uranus was but Rini looked like she was about to die. "Oh Serenity, its one of my mother's guardians." Rini whispered to the man. Uranus looked in amusement as the man held Rini protectively in his arms and glared at Uranus.

"You can't break us apart, you know nothing about love!" The man yelled, Uranus arced a brow at the man's words as she grinned, Uranus slowly approached the two.

"First I never said I was going to break you apart. Second, I know more about love than you could ever imagine." Uranus said to the man holding Rini, before turning to look Rini in the eyes. "You know my duty would be to tell your mother what I have seen." Rini nodded as she looked to the ground. "But I won't." Rini looked up with a bright smile. "On one condition." Uranus said holding up one finger, Rini nodded slowly. "You get your mother to get these bracers off of me." Rini nodded.

"I will do it, thank you Uranus." Rini said as Uranus bowed slightly and made her exit towards a different part of the garden. Once out of sight of the couple the man looked to Rini confused.

"That was Uranus? Are you sure she won't tell?" Rini nodded slowly with a smile on her face.

"Helios, she won't tell because she wishes to see her love." Rini said before kissing her lover. As Uranus reached the middle of the she found her eyes looking at the statue of her and Neptune. Uranus hit the button the statue that caused it to rotate. As the side with the Mermaid Neptune, Uranus fell to her knees as she touched the marble with her hands. 'Why can't I be with you?'

"Why are the fates so cruel?" Uranus whispered out loud.

"Because their bitches." Uranus smiled at Pluto's joke as she rose to her feet.

"And you would know." Uranus said as she turned to face Pluto. Pluto looked at her friend; it was killing her to watch Uranus be like this. "What brings you out here?" Uranus asked she sat down a bench.

"The same as you I suspect." Pluto answered as she sat on the opposite end of the bench, Uranus raised a brow.

"Your think about your lover?" Pluto shook her head.

"I'm worried about a friend." Pluto said looking Uranus in the eyes. Uranus turned away from Pluto's eyes.

"There is nothing to be worried about." Uranus replied. Pluto frowned.

"Keep telling yourself that. I've been watching you since Michelle walked through the palace walls." Pluto said watching two cats run by.

"There is nothing wrong Pluto, I am fine." Uranus stated as she stood up and turned to leave. Pluto laughed lightly.

"Is that why every time I see you looking at Michelle, I think you're about to kiss her right then and there?" Pluto said as she watched Uranus stop. "Amara, stop for a moment and look at yourself, is this how you want Michelle to see you?" Uranus turned and sat back down with her head in her hands.

"What should I do Pluto?" Uranus asked. Pluto thought for a moment.

"You could always go back to America and try to convince them to join under Serenity." Pluto suggested. Uranus chuckled.

"That could take months or years." Uranus said as she rolled her head to face Pluto who was smiling.

"If that is how long it takes for you to get everything together. You're away from everything that would cloud your thoughts. No Serenity, no me nagging you, and you wouldn't have to drag two scouts out when ever you needed to get drunk." Pluto said as she watched Uranus shake her head yes.

"I'll go, could you arrange for me to leave tomorrow?" Uranus asked as she stood. Pluto nodded slowly as she raised a brow.

"Where are you going?" Pluto asked as Uranus walked away.

"To see Saturn." Pluto understood. As Uranus walked down the halls the heart maids were flowing through and around her. Reached a sealed door Uranus pulled out her Space Sword and slowly pushed it into a small slice in the door. Once her swords went to its holt Uranus twisted the sword slowly as she heard the locks opening. Then finally Uranus pushed the door in and closed it behind her. Turning around Uranus smiled as she saw her 'oldest' child. Saturn was resting on a crystal block as her body glowed a light purple. Uranus took a step towards Saturn and realized there was a problem. Having been gone two months to the United States had caused Saturn's hair to grow as long as when she was Mistress 9.

"I need to remember to cut her hair the minute I get back." Uranus said to herself as she tip toed to Saturn's head, pulling out her Space Sword, Uranus grabbed Saturn's hair and slowly cut off the hair. After about a minute Saturn's had her shoulder length hair again as Uranus lined Saturn's hair out. "Heart I need you." Uranus yelled to the walls.

"_Yes ma'am?" _The heart responded.

"I need you to take Saturn's leftover hair to Locks of Love please." Uranus called to the walls.

"_Right away."_ The heart replied, Uranus watched as several heart maids carefully picked up Saturn's hair and took it out of the room. Uranus turned and smiled at her daughter. Saturn's body had grown to that of a twenty-one year old, but Uranus still thought of the much older woman as her first child.

"Hey firefly. Sorry I didn't come earlier. I have some good news." Uranus whispered as she sat next to the crystal slab Saturn rested on. "Neptune as awakened, well not all the way. But she is here. I know this will be hard for you to hear but, she doesn't remember our life together, I don't know if she remembers but I pray to Serenity every day that she will. You have a little sister firefly. She reminds me a lot of you at her age. Oh Serenity, Hotaru when will you wake up?" Uranus stopped and hung her head as she lightly held Saturn's hand. After a few minutes Uranus let go as she stood up to leave. Reopening the door, Uranus stood on the outside looking at her daughter. "Wait for me firefly." Uranus whispered as she closed the door and resealed it.

_**Two hours later. Around 5A.M.**_

Uranus stood inside the main entrance to the palace with a duffle bag in hand. Pluto ran up to her with a smile.

"There is a private space craft ready to take you." Pluto said as Uranus held out her wrist.

"What am I going to do about these?" Uranus asked as she saw Rini approaching them.

"My mother says, good luck and…" Rini finished by placing her hands over the bracers on Uranus's wrist. Rini's hands began to glow until the bracers fell off of Uranus's wrist. Uranus hugged the young princess. "I say thank you." Rini whispered as Uranus pulled away and headed for the entrance where her ride was waiting. Inside the craft Uranus sat down and got comfortable as the spacecraft lifted off and started towards the United States. As the plane reached cruising speed the attendant came up to her.

"I was instructed to give this to you after take off." The woman said as she handed Uranus a folded piece of paper. Uranus smiled to the attendant as she walked away, unfolding the paper Uranus realized it was Pluto's handwriting.

_Uranus,_

_Relax; well as much as you can. I will take care of explaining your leave to everyone. I'll keep Hurricane busy and Michelle and Nicole safe for you._

_Pluto_

Uranus smiled as she relaxed in her chair. Pluto thought of everything. Uranus fell asleep to the hum of the hydrogen turbine engines a moment later.

_**About Three Weeks Later**_

Uranus had to rub her eyes to keep them open. The president had been yammering on about that he should be able to control his own country while under Serenity. Uranus sighed and lifted her head to face the president.

"Mr. President, we have been over this for the past year. Serenity will take complete control if the United States is to come under her rule. Listen, your country is starving, crime rates are through the roof, and there is little faith in the government. If you really cared for these people like you say you do then allow Serenity to take control." Uranus said as she watched the Presidents eyes widened in shock.

"You have no right…"

"…To speak to you like this?" Uranus finished for him. "Mr. President, your what 600 years old. I hold 6000 years of knowledge and wisdom. I've seen what happens to countries like yours." Uranus watched the President stand up in rage.

"You think just because you're a Guardian…"

"That I can boss people around?" Uranus watched his face turn red. Smiling in amusement Uranus stood to her full height. "I'm not, Mr. President. I'm warning you. My Queen is tried of watching these people suffer." The war general to her right stood up quickly. "She is offering one last chance for the America government to join her peacefully or Mr. President the next time we meet you will find yourself and your army at the end of my sword." Uranus finished as she watched the expression on the President's face change to fear. Suddenly something else caught Uranus's attention she could smell sweat and excitement but it wasn't coming from this room. Uranus heard voices outside the room.

"On three…" Uranus flipped on to the conference table. "One…" Uranus grabbed both her pen and Space Sword. "Two…" Uranus was in her sailor suit with her Space Sword glowing in one hand and in the other a World Shaking ready. "Three…" Uranus saw the door open to reveal five armed gunmen.

"World Shaking!" The first two found themselves throw against the wall like rag dolls as Uranus kneed another and cut the one behind him in half. The fifth and finally one who appeared to be the boss held fear in his eyes as Uranus charged him. Uranus pinned the last one to the ground as she realized that there was other people in the room. She could hear whispers and smell the fear in the room. The man she had pinned to the ground was giving her a fight. Uranus pinched a nerve on the back of his neck that caused him to go limp. He was still alive, but most of his muscles still worked. "Now whom do you work for?" Uranus asked pressing her bloodily space sword to the back of his neck.

"A.C.T." Was all he said before his eyes closed and he died. Uranus frowned; she thought she had gotten rid of that group long ago. Uranus stood and wiped her blade off on one of the gunmen clothes. Hearing someone approach her Uranus turned her head to see that it was the President who was disgusted by the four dead and one wounded man in his conference room.

"Tell your Queen that the United States will join her." The president said weakly before backing away. Uranus nodded but her thoughts were elsewhere. 'If they are able to get into the White House to get a Guardian.' Suddenly someone tapped Uranus on the shoulder, turning around it was the secretary handing her a rolled up piece of paper. Uranus took the paper and unrolled it; it was the document of sundering control to Serenity.

Smiling Uranus rolled the paper up as she turned for the door. Uranus stopped as she reached down to the leader and lifted up his sleeve on his right arm. He had a band that had a picture of a broken crescent moon; Uranus cut the band off and took it with her. Once Uranus was outside of the conference room Uranus teleported back to the Crystal Palace.

_**Crystal Tokyo**_

As Uranus arrived in the palace she realized it was about ten in the morning. Running to the throne room, Uranus hoped the Serenity would be there. Rounded the corner to the throne room Uranus slammed into the grand doors trying to open them as fast as she could. As the doors opened Uranus realized that the reason she had gone to America was stand next to her queen talking to her.

"Uranus, are you alright?" Serenity asked alarmed at the sight of a bloodily Uranus. Looking down Uranus realized she forgot about the fight in her rush.

"I'm fine." Uranus said as she crossed the room to Serenity and Neptune. Taking a knee in front of Serenity Uranus handed her the rolled up piece of paper. Serenity slowly took the paper and read it. A smile spread across the queen's face as Neptune glanced over her shoulder. Then the smile disappeared when Serenity looked at Uranus again.

"This doesn't explain the blood Uranus." Serenity said as Uranus held up the second item in her possession. Uranus lowered her head in shame.

"I discovered that I did not eradicate all of them My Queen." Uranus said. Neptune looked confused as Serenity folded the band over and over in her hand. "They managed to get into the White House to get to me." Uranus added.

"Who are they?" Neptune asked innocently. Serenity sighed she had hoped to spare Neptune of this.

"Their called A.C.T." Serenity answered.

"Their a college entrance test?" Neptune asked laughing. Uranus stood quickly with anger in her eyes; Neptune stepped back.

"Anti- Crystal Tokyo. They are murders who believe that Serenity and her Guardians are trying to be gods and they have taken it upon themselves to kill us and our families!" Uranus yelled as tears started from her eyes.

TBC

Sorry it was soo late.

Wolfblaze


	6. The End of One and The Start of Another

Hello,

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction, but I own the plot. This is Michelle and Amara's rebirth. Thank you for the reviews!

I took a break due to school, I wanted to update, so here it is.

This chapter is very violent, lots of people dying.

_**Need to read Secret Melody**_

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**The End of One and The Start of Another**_

"Their called A.C.T." Serenity answered.

"Their a college entrance test?" Neptune asked laughing. Uranus stood quickly with anger in her eyes; Neptune stepped back.

"Anti- Crystal Tokyo. They are murders who believe that Serenity and her Guardians are trying to be gods and they have taken it upon themselves to kill us and our families!" Uranus yelled as tears started from her eyes.

"Uranus… I didn't know I'm sorry." Neptune apologized as Uranus turned her head away from the two; Serenity took note of our behavior.

"Neptune." Serenity said drawing Neptune's attention away from Uranus. "This is a sore subject for Uranus, about five years ago A.C.T. was becoming a problem, normally I could care less for their riots and protest, but they started to send threats and then …" Serenity sighed for a moment watching Uranus as she flinched in pain. "…They killed Uranus's current family, not just her parents and her siblings, but anyone with Uranus's bloodline." Serenity watched as Neptune's eyes widened before she looked to Uranus for a second in shame. Uranus turned and seemed to be in better spirits, though her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Serenity let me take the mission to rid the earth of their pathetic existence, I spent three years tracking and killing each member, until I thought I had killed all of them. Now they came back like a virus stronger than ever." Uranus stopped and faced Serenity. "I want to continue my mission." Serenity sighed deeply again.

"Uranus, I won't allow you to take this mission." Serenity said as Uranus's eyes flared in anger.

"Serenity." Uranus growled. "They aren't going to hold back…" Uranus trailed off as her eyes widened in realization before quickly turning to Neptune. "Where is Nicole and your husband?" Neptune looked confused.

"At home, why?" Uranus was already at the door as Neptune finished. "What was that all about?" Neptune asked as she faced Serenity.

"I have… oh god!" Serenity stood and ran behind her throne, Neptune followed as Serenity ran to the Master Computer. As Neptune came into the room Serenity had a feed up. "I'm using satellites to zoom in on your house this should take but a moment." As the feed kept zooming in Neptune watched as her queen became nervous. As Neptune's house appeared, there was a black hovercraft in the drive. Neptune watched as Serenity's crescent began to glow. Suddenly Neptune could hear Serenity's voice in her head. 'We have a code black; I repeat we have a code black. Uranus, Pluto, and Mercury main area, location Neptune's house, others to Master Computer.' Neptune looked really confused.

"Serenity what is going on?" Neptune asked as Serenity's crescent stopped glowing. Serenity kept typing on the console, a moment passed and Serenity hung her head. "Serenity?" Neptune whispered as she put a hand on Serenity's bare shoulder.

"Neptune…" Serenity started until she saw Uranus, Pluto, and Mercury on the screen.

_**At Neptune's House**_

As Uranus, Pluto, and Mercury the three stared at the house in front of them. Uranus turned to the other two.

"Their already in the house, I will lead, Pluto cover me, and Mercury if you see either Nicole or Neptune's husband go to them. Pluto if Mercury starts running to one of them cover her." Uranus ordered as she turned to the house and formed a World Shaking in her hand with her Space Sword in the other. Pluto and Mercury trailed behind Uranus as she approached the house. At the door Uranus held her hand up for them to stop, once the other two had stopped Uranus kicked the door in. A second later Uranus as in the door she saw three armed gunmen in the kitchen and one by the stairs.

"Kill them!" The man on the stairs yelled up to the second floor.

"World Shaking!" The blast caused the gunman on the stairs to be thrown against the wall like a rag doll.

"Deadly Scream!"

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Two in the kitchen hit the wall and fell to the ground. The third raised his gun at Mercury as Uranus came up behind him and lobbed his head off. Mercury stared in shock and fear at what Uranus had done as Uranus bolted up the stairs. Pluto noted Mercury's expression.

"You have to remember that Uranus holds a hatred against them that none of us could understand, she doesn't see them as humans, just animals ripe for the slaughter." Pluto took off after Uranus as Mercury followed a moment later. As Uranus reached the top of the stairs the sound of a machine gun going off caused Uranus' blood to run cold. Uranus charged threw the door the sound had come from, as wood and splitters flew all around her Uranus caught sight of two gunman standing next to a machine gun laying on the floor.

"You bastards!" Uranus yelled as she threw her Space Sword in between the eyes of the closest gunman, the other man looked in fear at the enraged wind guardian as she leaped over him and snapped his neck. The red in Uranus's eyes faded as she noticed a third body. Mercury and Pluto had caught up with her as Mercury looked in horror at the sight before turning to the third body. Pluto came up to Uranus as she pulled her Space Sword out of the gunman's skull.

"Are you ok?" Pluto asked as she noticed that Uranus was covered in blood. Uranus nodded as she left the room going down the hall to another door as Uranus opened the door a small body made contact with her leg. Uranus looked down to see Nicole holding her leg crying heavily. Uranus pulled the girl from her leg and picked her up and held her closely.

"Shh little hurricane, all the bad men are gone." Uranus whispered as she held the smaller girl to her chest. Uranus moved to Nicole's bed and sat down with her in her lap. Nicole cried for several minutes as Uranus held her and stroked her soft hair aqua hair.

"Uranus?" Pluto called.

"I'm across the hall, I found Nicole." Uranus yelled to the time guardian. Pluto stepped into the doorframe and smiled at the scene before her. Nicole looked to the doorway and smiled at Pluto as she calmed down. Glancing down Uranus noticed that the tears had stopped. "Little hurricane."

"Yes…papa." Nicole answered, Uranus smiled at the name.

"I want you to get your toys together and anything else you want at the castle." Uranus said as the youngster looked confused.

"Why papa?"

"Because you're going to come with me and your mother to live at the palace." Nicole began to jump up and down in happiness as she buzzed around the room gathering toys. A cough brought Uranus's attention to the door where Mercury was motioning for her, Uranus looked to Pluto who nodded as Uranus followed Mercury. As the two reached the over room Mercury pulled Uranus over to Neptune's husband who was filled with bullet holes except on his face.

"I can't stabilize him, he is going to die. He wanted to ask you something." Mercury said as she turned and left. Kneeling down beside the dying man, Uranus took his hand.

"Uranus?" He weakly called out, Uranus squeezed his hand, and the man coughed up blood before continuing. "I know that you are in love with my wife, I read the history of the Guardians as a kid. I have but…" He started coughing again. "…One request."

"Anything." Uranus said as the man smiled.

"Take care of her." He asked weakly.

"Of course." Uranus answered as she watched the man smile one last time before he died. A tear rolled down Uranus cheek as she closed his eyelids, looking around Uranus for something and spotted a comforter. The wind guardian wrapped the body of a man she once hated for taking Neptune away from her. Once the body was wrapped except for his head, Uranus gently lifted the wrapped body into her arms and headed for the hall. Uranus caught sight of Pluto, Mercury, and Nicole in the hall.

'Is everything alright?' Uranus heard Serenity's voice in her head.

'Yes, meet us outside.' Uranus answered as she started down the stairs.

"Ok Nicole put the pillow over your face." Pluto said as she picked up the youngster. Nicole nodded and put the pillow over face as Pluto started down the stairs. Mercury hurried down ahead of Uranus to open the doors. As the three reached the kitchen Mercury moved the door panel out of the way as Pluto took Nicole outside where Neptune, Serenity, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were waiting.

"Nicole!" Neptune yelled as she grabbed the youngster and held her close kissing her brow. Serenity noticed that Mercury was talking to someone in the house.

"Mercury?" Serenity called as Mercury turned to face her. Jupiter ran to her lover and stopped as soon as she could see the inside of the kitchen, the rest of the scouts now faced the broken in door. A look of horror filled Jupiter's face, Serenity became very worried. "Jupiter, Mercury, what is going on?" As soon as Serenity spoke a blood covered Uranus came out with a something in her arms. Serenity gasped as she saw the head of David, unmoving. Serenity looked to Neptune who still in shock as Uranus approached her with the wrapped body.

"I'm sorry, we were too late." Uranus whispered as she lowered the body to the ground. Neptune fell to her knees as Nicole stood next to her mother looking at the dead body in front of her. A rustling noise caught Uranus attention, turning slightly Uranus could see one of the gunman would wasn't dead raising a gun at Jupiter and Mercury who were focused on the scene in front of them. Uranus moved a gloved hand over Nicole's eyes as the other let her Space Sword fly towards the gunman's skull.

"Uranus what are you…" Mars started before she noticed what had happened. Uranus left Neptune's side and walked into the house. Stopping the doorway Uranus looked to Pluto and Serenity.

"I need everyone to leave." Uranus commanded as she moved into the house. Pluto grabbed the wrapped body and Nicole and teleported everyone to the palace. Uranus noticed that the one that Pluto had hit was still alive and moved to him. Uranus grabbed him and threw him across the room before picking him up and placing her Space Sword to his throat. "How did you found out?" Uranus asked the gunman as he stared at her.

"Her neighbor told us." He answered, Uranus smiled before pinching the back of his neck killing him. Uranus searched the bodies and found the evidence that what the man had told her was true. After removing the bodies and most of the blood from the house Uranus teleported back to the palace.

"Heart." Uranus yelled to the walls.

"_Yes Guardian Uranus."_ Uranus smiled she missed that.

"Location of Serenity." Uranus asked as yellow arrows appeared on the floor. Uranus followed the arrows as they led her to the throne room where she found all the other scouts. Pluto turned and nodded to her. Serenity noticed Uranus's entrance.

"Uranus, you bring news?" Serenity asked as Uranus nodded and pulled out the several pieces of paper.

"Nancy and Bret Anderson tipped off A.C.T. of Neptune's whereabouts. After I clean up, I plan on going over and arresting them." Uranus answered as Serenity nodded for her to leave. Neptune stood quickly.

"I wish to go with her." She asked Serenity who looked as if she was about to say no.

"She can, it would be a good learning experience." Uranus said over her shoulder, Serenity sighed and waved for Neptune to go with Uranus. Uranus and Neptune walked down the crystal halls in silence. Uranus could hear Neptune's light sobs, reaching over Uranus grabbed Neptune's hand and held it. The contact made Uranus shiver slightly as she noticed Neptune calmed down a bit.

"Thank you." Neptune said softly. Uranus looked to her partner.

"For what?" Uranus asked, in her mind she had done nothing of good nature within the past hour minutes. Neptune smiled.

"You saved Nicole and you are avenging my husband's death." Neptune said looking to Uranus who was hanging her head. "What is wrong?" Neptune asked. Uranus shook her head as she opened the door to her room.

"You can explore if you wish while I wash up." Uranus said as she disappeared in to the bathroom. Neptune looked around the room, she noticed the bed and that it was strangely familiar, shaking off the feeling Neptune noticed the wall looked like a music player. She touched the buttons and turned the volume down. Suddenly she heard something and turned up the volume slightly because Uranus had turned the water on.

"This for my one and only love Michiru, love Haruka." Neptune held her breath as she heard a piano start. Then a deep feminine voice came on.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me."_

"_I still feel your touch in my dream."_ As the voice filled Neptune's ears images of her and Uranus in past lives filled her.

"_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why."_

"_Without you its hard to survive."_

"_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling." _Neptune saw the two of them standing next to each other in an aquarium smiling loving at each other as Haruka held her hand.

"_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly."_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?"_ The image of her and Uranus dance at a banquet began to play.

"_I want this to last."_

"_Need you by my side." _Their last moments together on the beach at Hurricane Ryan was off the coast.

"_Cause every time we touch I feel the static."_

"_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky."_ Neptune blushed as she saw their first kiss they shared in their apartment.

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so?"_

"_I can't let you go."_

"_Want you in my life."_

"_Your arms are my castle."_ Neptune remember the feeling of Uranus carrying her out of battle after she had been injured

"_Your heart is my sky."_

"_They wipe away tears that I cry."_

"_Oh, the good and the bad times we've been through them all."_ She watched as they picked up Hotaru as a child just after she destroyed the earth

"_You make me rise when I fall."_

"_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling."_

"_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly."_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?"_ Neptune remember the countless times Uranus would just hold her for hours as they watched the others or Hotaru.

"_I want this to last."_

"_Need you by my side."_

"_Cause every time we touch I feel the static."_

"_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky." _Neptune started seeing their concerts as Apollo and Siren play in her head and the day Uranus was shot.

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so?"_

"_I can't let you go."_

"_Want you in my life."_

"_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling."_ Then as the song climaxed every memory flooded into Neptune's head.

"_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly."_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?"_

"_I want this to last."_ A tear rolled down Neptune's face as she sat the bed she once made love with Uranus in.

"_Need you by my side."_

"_Cause every time we touch I feel the static."_

"_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky."_

"_Can't you feel my heart beat so?"_

"_I can't let you go."_

"_Want you in my life."_ (Yes there is a piano version of this song Yanou's Candlelight Mix is the name)

The song clicked off as Neptune heard the water turn off, straightening up Neptune whipped her eyes as she saw Uranus come in the room with her dress uniform. Neptune mentally noted how handsome Uranus was in it.

"Ready?" Uranus asked. Neptune stood there for a moment staring into Uranus's teal eyes.

"Always." Neptune answered as she stepped into the hall with Uranus on her heels…

TBC

I thought I would make this extra long to reward my readers

Wolfblaze


	7. The Song of History and the Dance of Lov

Hello

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction or the idea to have a Sailor Moon Musical, but I own the plot. This is Michelle and Amara's rebirth. Thank you for the reviews!

I have discovered the Sailor Moon Musical and have laughed my head off. Enjoy!

_**Need to read Secret Melody**_

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**The Song of History and the Dance of Love**_

The song clicked off as Neptune heard the water turn off, straightening up Neptune whipped her eyes as she saw Uranus come in the room with her dress uniform. Neptune mentally noted how handsome Uranus was in it.

"Ready?" Uranus asked. Neptune stood there for a moment staring into Uranus's teal eyes.

"Always." Neptune answered as she stepped into the hall with Uranus on her heels…as the two left to arrest Neptune's traitorous neighbors Serenity, the inners, Pluto, and Rini convened in the throne room with both future and present Nicole just outside the sound proof doors.

"I am deeply considered about Neptune, and even more about Uranus." Serenity state Venus and Mars nodded but Mercury and Jupiter looked to each other, Pluto seemed to be lost in thought. "Pluto." Pluto focused on her queen. "What has my past mothers done in this situation?" The 1000-year-old queen asked the guardian of time. Pluto sighed as she switched her Key of Time to her other hand.

"For Neptune I recommend the same I did for Uranus, for her to endure the caves of Bessel in the Mare Serentatis." Pluto said as she moved her staff to the other hand. (Bessel is actually a crater inside the larger crater of Mare Serentatis on the Moon.) "For Uranus, I do not see any reason to punish her." Pluto stated noting the disbelieving look she was receiving from her queen.

"May I remind Guardian Pluto that Guardian Uranus killed several citizens." Venus stated as she glared at Pluto.

"And if she hadn't, Mercury of myself could be dead right now!" Yelled the guardian of lightning. Mars jumped ready to defend her lover when Serenity raised her hand.

"Your majesty, I would like to remind you that that outer senshi are prepared and trained to serve you, even if it means killing." Pluto stated bowing. Serenity sighed; she knew the time guardian was right.

"Pluto, I want Uranus not to kill every single person who threatens us." Serenity thought for a moment as the others waited for her answer, Pluto eyes widened in realization.

"My queen there is one place." Pluto started as she caught the attention of everyone in the room. "I used it shortly after we were invaded and Neptune and Uranus were killing so many that they began to have blood lust. I sent them there and they gained all of their control back, and came back better warriors. It is not far from Bessel. We could send Neptune to the Cave of Bessel and then send both through the Cave of Deseilligny." Serenity's eyes widened slightly.

"Pluto… are you sure you want to send through THAT cave?" Serenity questioned. Pluto nodded.

"The only two to ever come out alive of that cave is Uranus and Neptune." Pluto said as Serenity nodded, Mercury stood and looked rather mad.

"We can't just send them away so close to the annual announcement." Mercury stated angrily, Serenity thought for a moment.

"I think it would be wise to send them after, I wish to announce the awakening of Sailor Neptune, and having her there would be a good idea." Serenity stated, the others nodded before leaving, Pluto stayed behind. Serenity looked to the time guardian with a questioning eye. "Is something the matter Pluto?" Serenity asked as Pluto nodded slowly.

"I fear that in Neptune and Uranus's current state either will last a second in the Cave of Deseilligny, I wish to have them try the new transformations on while they are there." Serenity opened her mouth to protest, but Pluto stopped her. "I will not have them die again, unless you wish to explain to Nicole what happened to her parents." Serenity sighed in defeat, before nodded to the guardian of time who ran out of the room.

"You did the right thing Serenity." Serenity smiled at her husband's deep calming voice.

"I hope your right." Serenity whispered as the crescent on her forehead began to glow. 'Uranus and Neptune I wish to see both of you in the throne room upon your return.' Serenity broadcast to her guardians.

'Yes Serenity.'

'We will be there in but a moment.' As Neptune's answer entered Serenity's mind she felt Neptune and Uranus teleport into the palace. Serenity silently waited in her throne room as she felt her husband fade back into the shadows, as the two entered Serenity kept her face unemotional. When the two kneeled to Serenity Uranus spoke first.

"We arrested the two that helped the A.C.T. Is there anything else you require?" Uranus asked raising her head.

"I require nothing form either of you." Uranus and Neptune rose and turned to leave when Serenity continued. "But I need to inform both of you of some pressing matters." Uranus and Neptune both froze and turn towards their queen. "Both of you may not realize that our annual address to the world is in two days where we will announce the awakening of Sailor Neptune. The morning after both of you are to travel to the Moon and Neptune is to endure the Cave of Bessel and then both of you will go through the Cave of Deseilligny." As Serenity spoke Uranus's eyes widened.

"I understand sending Neptune to the Cave of Bessel, but why the Cave of Deseilligny? The only other time it was used was when both of us entered a blood lust and it scared your mother." Uranus bellowed as her face turned red in anger.

"This is not only my decision but the decision of the other guardians as well, even Pluto." Uranus started to shake in anger. Neptune put a hand on Uranus' shoulder to calm the wind guardian, the simple touch calmed Uranus… a little. Neptune looked to her queen.

"We understand Serenity, Uranus and myself will be ready to go the morning after the annual address." Neptune said calmly as Uranus turned away from Neptune. Serenity noted Neptune's behavior with a raised brow. Neptune leaned into Uranus to whisper to her. "I need to speak to the queen, then you can show me Saturn." Uranus nodded before shooting a glare to Serenity as she left the throne room.

"Neptune."

"Serenity. I wanted to inform you that I have regained all of my memories, ALL of them." Neptune stressed. Serenity smiled before nodding knowingly.

"I suspected something when you touched Uranus, does she know?" Serenity asked rising from her throne. Neptune looked away.

"I'm not ready for her to know. My husband just died, I can't deal with trying to get emotional with someone right now, not even physically." Neptune answered looking to her queen who now stood in front of her.

"Just don't wait forever, Michelle. Amara was been waiting for nineteen and a half years now for you to remember." Serenity said as she watched Neptune stare at her confused.

"When did Uranus awaken?" Neptune asked.

"When she was twenty-one I believe, spent the first five years training with Pluto even spent the remaining working on get the United States to join and for me to let her find you." Serenity answered the younger woman. Neptune looked confused.

"She wanted to look for me?" Neptune asked as she followed her now moving queen.

"She begged me, but I said no." Serenity answered as she entered the Master Computer room.

"Why didn't you?" Asked Neptune, Serenity could hear the hurt in her voice; sighing Serenity hit the buttons on the computer.

"Because if I had let Uranus look for you, the only person you would have known would be her. You needed to experience the world and have a life before I dragged you into our lives again." Serenity finished speaking as a video displayed on the screen it was a picture of Uranus, Nicole and a strange woman hugging Uranus. Neptune looked at the picture as jealousy hit her heart.

"Who is that?" Neptune managed to ask. Serenity hit a few more buttons and the woman and Nicole stood side by side as charts and graphs appeared on the outside. Neptune noticed she looked a lot like Nicole.

"Her name is Sailor Hurricane." Serenity answered as numbers appeared below each picture. "She is Nicole from the future, my future self sent her here to avoid something with my daughter." Neptune started to cry as she looked at the adult version of her child, Neptune stopped when she noticed the symbol of her adult child, half Neptune and half Uranus. Placing her hand on the screen over the symbol Neptune looked to Serenity with confusion in her eyes. Serenity sighed and began to type on the computer's keyboard again. A video clip appeared on the screen; Neptune watched as a chest began to rock back and forth, suddenly Pluto opened the chest only to be thrown against Jupiter then both into a wall. Serenity froze the screen.

"What is this?" Neptune asked, Serenity pointed to a sphere of light in the middle of the screen and then to a sphere in the chest.

"These were Uranus and your Sailor Crystals, what I wanted to show you is this." Serenity pointed to a small piece of light that was half way between the two. "A piece of Uranus's crystal went into yours which caused you to be reborn later." Serenity finished as she looked to Neptune who was utterly confused.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Neptune asked Serenity hit a few buttons to bring up DNA diagram.

"This is your daughter's DNA." Neptune nodded as Serenity hit another button. "This is your DNA," Neptune watched as pieces of Nicole's DNA matched with hers. "…Now this is your husband's DNA." When David's DNA appeared an error message appeared on the screen.

"_Error. No match in DNA found."_ The computer chimed, Neptune held her breath and cupped her hands over her mouth. Serenity hit another button as Uranus's DNA appeared. Nicole's DNA showed a match with Uranus's. _"Match found Uranus and Neptune's DNA match with Hurricane."_ Neptune ignored the computer's voice as she stared at the screen.

"How is this possible, I was a virgin when I was with David." Neptune whispered as she started to cry. Serenity embraced the much younger woman.

"When you two conceived Nicole the Sailor Crystal changed the genetics." Serenity answered. Neptune continued to sob at the news.

"But why?" Neptune choked out.

"The new princess needed guardians." Neptune turned to find an aqua haired woman in sailor suit with a trident in her left hand. Serenity looked to the woman.

"Hurricane what are you doing here?" Serenity asked as she felt Neptune pull away from her. Neptune approached the woman she knew to be her daughter's future version until she was toe to toe with Hurricane.

"Is it really you Nicole?" Neptune asked the slightly taller woman as she reached up and brushed a few pieces of unruly hair back.

"Yes mother." Hurricane answered as Neptune embraced her. Hurricane looked over Neptune's shoulder to find Serenity looking at her. "Grand Serenity…I mean Queen Serenity could I speak with my mother alone?" Asked Hurricane as Neptune pulled away, Serenity nodded and left the two to talk. As soon as the crystal door closed behind Serenity Neptune looked to Hurricane.

"Grand Serenity?"

"In my time your queen has stepped down and allowed Rini to rule. Grand Serenity is her formal title, some call her Old Serenity." Hurricane answered as she sat in one of the many chairs. Neptune laughed at the thought.

"So why are you here Nicole?" Neptune asked. Hurricane looked away for a moment then faced her mother.

"I was sent back by Grand Serenity to allow my queen to think, in my time my queen is not very happy with me. So I was sent back to help father and my younger self deal with any forth comings." Hurricane watched her mother's face become very worried. "What?"

"What did you do to anger your queen Hurricane?" Neptune asked as she gave her daughter a stern look. Hurricane threw her arms up in the air; Neptune kept giving her a stern look until Hurricane finally sighed in defeat.

"Ok you know how we all love our chosen princess." Neptune nodded. Hurricane started to blush as she continued. "My princess loves me back."

"Of course she does the princess loves all of her guardians." Hurricane gave her mother a look.

"Mother… she holds a special love for me." Hurricane said trying to hint at something, Neptune was clueless.

"That's not uncommon, Serenity has a special love for Uranus." Neptune stated.

"Mother, you don't get it! Arg! I am in love with my princess and she is IN love with me." Hurricane yelled Neptune's eyes widened in realization.

"So how did Rini find out?" Neptune asked. Hurricane sighed and ran her fingers threw her aqua hair.

"My queen arranged for Serene, my princess to be married to Queen Kakyu son and I found out as she was announcing it to the galaxy. I sought a audience with my queen to tell her that I wished to marry Serene, but she refused and told me that the marriage was to go on with Queen Kakyu's son." Hurricane stopped and looked away. "We ran to Venus to elope, she married us as a favor she owned you two. My queen found out, but lucky Grand Serenity saw the love we had, she sent me to the past and sent Serene to Elision while she would calmed Rini." Hurricane stood and faced her mother.

"Why didn't I help you?" Neptune asked as she approached her daughter. Hurricane looked away.

"You and father along with Pluto and Saturn have been a deep space war for a thousand years, I feel in love with Serene while you were away, I haven't told either of you, but I always had a feeling you knew, and now I know why." Hurricane smiled softly and looked to her mother as Neptune smiled and embraced her daughter.

"Nicole." Neptune whispered to comfort her child. "No matter how many stars are between us I will always be there for you." Neptune said Hurricane let a tear fall as she pulled away and wiped her face.

"Father is waiting for you." Hurricane commented Neptune smiled softly.

"She has always been waiting and I fear she will have to wait a bit longer." Neptune whispered as she turned and left to find Uranus leaving Hurricane alone with her thoughts. As Neptune approached Uranus she felt the sea calming. Uranus turned and grabbed her arm and started pulling her along.

"You take forever you know that." Uranus commented.

"Sorry for making the wind stand still." Neptune laughed as Uranus pulled her in front of a Crystal door with no handle. "No handle." Neptune pointed out, Uranus pulled out her Space Sword and pushed it into the small slice in the door before pushing the door in. Neptune looked into the room to find Saturn hovering on a table her hair was slightly longer than it usually was. Uranus looked to Neptune's face for any sign of memories, Neptune noted the look.

"Isn't she supposed to be asleep?" Neptune asked, Uranus lowered her head and close the door before put a smile on her face.

"She is, Serenity just wants her close by." Uranus answered before the two went on their ways.

The next two days pasted as the night of the annual address approached all of the scouts except Neptune began to worry. Neptune however found that she couldn't sleep, there was a presence missing.

_**Night of the Annual Address**_

Neptune stood in her temporary room staring at her reflection; the deep blue dress dipped low on her back perfectly as she felt a chill on her naked arms and back, her simple blue shoes were hidden by the dress. The teardrop blue diamond earrings that were hanging an inch sparkled in the light along with her matching necklace. Shuffling her waving hair once more, Neptune nodded at her reflect and reached for her purse when a light knock on her crystal door caused her to jump slightly. Neptune grabbed her matching purse and opened the door to found her breath gone. Clad in a white suit with light gold edges, Uranus looked like heaven in Neptune's eyes.

"Are you ready? Or do you need ten minutes?" Uranus asked as she adjusted her blue tie and tucked in back under her gold vest. Neptune shook her head and walked with Uranus to the main area where they were gathering, Neptune felt Uranus move a hand to her back to hurry her along, Neptune note that she felt gentle fabric and the warmth it filled her with. Neptune realized that this was the presence she had been missing, the reason she couldn't sleep. Looking down Neptune quickly noted that Uranus had on white gloves. As the two entered they noted the absence of two members.

"So Neptune and Uranus are here, now we are only missing Mars and Venus." Said Mercury in her light blue dress that covered her from neck to toe.

"Knowing them they will be fashionably late." Jupiter muttered as Mercury glared at her lover in a black dress with green fringe. Neptune giggled Uranus took note of how beautiful Neptune looked when she laughed. A few minutes passed and Pluto had moved over to them in her completely black dress that dung off her shoulders.

"Nervous Neptune?" Pluto asked as Uranus and Jupiter began to argue about something.

"A little." Neptune answered as she watched Uranus turn red in anger and smiled softly, Pluto quickly knew what cause the smile.

"You remember?" Pluto more or less said than asked. Neptune froze and turned slowly to Pluto who had a brow raised. "I'm the guardian of time, my cousins are the fates and you still think I don't know?" Whispered Pluto, Neptune sighed.

"I do, but the wounds are still fresh, I'm not ready for Amara yet. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy her presence." Neptune said as she turned to Pluto who nodded in understand. A crash then heavy footstep followed by yell cause everyone to turn to Mars and Venus making their 'entrance'. The two were red with embarrassment, everyone burst into laugher as Mars and Venus started to laugh at them selves. Serenity moved to the front with Endymion.

"Everyone, this year we will walk to the center. Yes I mean it; it is only a quarter a mile away." Serenity commanded as the scouts began to trail behind their leader in pairs. Mercury and Jupiter followed by Mars and Venus then Rini with Pluto as Uranus and Neptune took up the rear. A the rain exited the palace Neptune took note that Serenity, Endymion, and Rini were in their normal gowns or tuxes, Mars and Venus had donned a red and a orange sleeveless dresses. Neptune smiled before turning to Uranus who was staring straight ahead with a frown on her face.

"Something the matter Uranus?" Neptune whispered as they passed the first street. Uranus glanced down at her then nodded behind them. Neptune caught the glimpse of someone following them, before facing forward.

"We're about to round a corner, tell Serenity you need to stop in at the shop near there due to feminine reasons and we'll see if he really is following us." Uranus whispered Neptune nodded as the group reached the corner. As the rounded the corner Neptune groaned and bent over, the group stopped, Serenity called to the two.

"I need to stop for REASONS." Neptune whimpered as she ran into the store.

"You go ahead, I'll stay with her and we'll catch up." Uranus said as she followed Neptune inside. The group continued to their location. As soon as Uranus stepped into the 'shop' she realized that it had been a while since she had been here. Suddenly Neptune was at her side.

"I don't thing this is a shop." Neptune commented as strippers walked by.

"It's been awhile." Uranus muttered as she glanced out the window to catch the guy glancing at the others then inside the strip club before heading inside. "We need to move, he is coming in." Uranus grabbed Neptune and headed for the back of the strip club. Uranus turned to see the guy still following them even through the crowded room. "Neptune we need to change clothes, do you remember how to?" Uranus asked Neptune who nodded as Uranus clasped Neptune's hand as the two rounded a corner. As they turned they both changed with the power of their planets. Neptune looked like a stripper in a black bra and underwear when Uranus had on a black dress shirt and pants. Uranus looked at Neptune and almost had a bloody nose Neptune caught the look.

"Don't start!" Neptune warned as they noticed that they were the only ones in the back, Neptune turned to Uranus. "Kiss me." Neptune demanded. Uranus nearly tripped over herself.

"What?!" Uranus exclaimed as Neptune looked over to find the man looking for them. Throwing everything to hell and back Neptune grabbed Uranus by the front of her shirt and kissed her while moving Uranus's left hand to her exposed thigh. Uranus stared at her wide eyed with her head spinning before catching what Neptune was doing and closed her eyes and responded to the kiss that she so badly had wanted as her other hand moved to the small of Neptune's back.

Neptune moved more into the kiss as she felt Uranus respond, slowly Neptune moved her hands under Uranus's shirt to feel the skin on her back as warmth began to spread through Neptune. Neptune could hear the man approaching as Uranus pulled away from the kiss to move to Neptune's exposed neck. Neptune turned her head away so the man couldn't see her face and so she could bite back a moan as Uranus slowly sucked and kissed on her neck as she moved one of her hands to run through Uranus blonde locks. The couple heard a cough. Uranus stopped and turned slightly.

"Do you mind?" Said Uranus in a deep husky voice that cause a shiver to crawl up Neptune's spine. The man looked away for a moment.

"Did you see anyone come through here?" Uranus glared at the man before kissing Neptune's neck softly.

"What do you think?" Uranus said as she kissed Neptune again, pushing the water guardian into the stonewall. The man muttered a sorry and left very quickly. Neptune's mind began to fog over, as Uranus kissed her again, all she could think about was the heat, Uranus's familiar lips, and the promises that there could be more. Uranus pulled away her lips and body from Neptune as she looked to see that the man was gone. Neptune's face was flushed and breathing was short.

"Is he gone?" Neptune asked not noticing that Uranus was in a similar condition as hers.

"He is." Uranus whispered huskily as she turned away. Neptune grabbed her hand so the two could be back in normal clothes.

"We need to catch up with the group." Neptune quietly said.

"Hai." Uranus whispered as the two walked out still hand in hand.

During the annual announcement Serenity commented on everyone and how happy she was that Sailor Neptune had awakened and that her family was complete again. The entire thing was a blur to Uranus and Neptune whose thought were elsewhere.

The walk home was filled with laughter except from Neptune and Uranus who walked in the back hand-in-hand in silence. Once in the palace the couples went to their rooms Neptune watched as Mars and Venus went to their room and Jupiter and Mercury went to theirs, she noted the look of longing in Uranus's face. A ping of hurt hit Neptune, she had left Uranus alone for so long. As the two reached Uranus's room Neptune stopped Uranus. A look of confusion decorated Uranus's face.

"Why?" Uranus asked. Neptune sighed.

"Don't say anything till I'm finish, ok?" Uranus nodded. "I remember everything, I wanted to wait and tell you but after tonight I can't." Uranus began to smile. "I'm not ready to start anything with you, physical or emotional." The smile faded. "But I know you have waited for a long time to see me let alone be with me." Neptune looked down in frustration; Uranus put a gloved hand under her chin to raise Neptune's eyes to hers.

"Michelle, what are you trying to say?" Uranus asked.

"I need to be next to you to be able to sleep." Neptune whispered for Uranus ears. Uranus smiled softly. "Would you mind?" Uranus reached behind her and opened the door to the room and let Neptune enter before her.

"Not at all." Uranus whispered to Neptune as she stepped in the room. Once Neptune was in the room Uranus entered and shut the door behind her, forgetting the lock. Neptune stood in the middle of the room as Uranus just stood there and admired her partner's beauty, noting what Uranus was doing Neptune let her for a moment.

"Amara, can I have something to sleep in?" Michelle asked dropping the formalities. Uranus smirked as she moved to the closest.

"Don't want to sleep in your birthday suit?" Amara teased. Michelle shook her head as she move to the wall where she remembered Amara had her music player. Touching the crystal softly the music filled the room. Amara came out with a black nightshirt on and a pair of black shorts with an oversized blue nightshirt in her right hand. Michelle smiled and took the shirt from her and began to undress right in front of Amara. Amara's face began to burn as she quickly turned and gave Michelle some privacy.

"Make sure you warn me next time." Amara muttered. Michelle smirked.

"Didn't enjoy the show." Michelle teased. Amara's faced burned even more.

"No, it's the after party that I'm worried about." Amara whispered to Michelle. Michelle blushed slightly as she crawled into her side of the familiar bed. Amara heard the ruffle of the sheets and turned to find Michelle curled up in the bed. Moving quickly Amara slide into her slide and clapped for the lights to turn off. Once the lights faded Amara felt the bed move and she felt Michelle move her right arm so she could lay her head on Amara's shoulder. Amara tensed for a moment until Michelle settled and placed a hand on Amara's well-toned stomach, moving her left hand Amara placed her hand on top of Michelle's as the two outer senshi drifted into sleep

Michelle opened her eyes slowly and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep was long gone in her mind, hunger had replaced it. Glancing around Michelle saw that it was 7:00 am, her and Amara had to leave at 10 for the moon. Michelle pulled away slowly from Amara and put on some house shoes and decided to get breakfast for the two of them. As Michelle opened and closed the door she didn't notice four very shocked senshi's having morning coffee in the hall.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW, LAST CHAPTER ONLY HAD FOUR! I AM SAD (CRIES)

Wolfblaze


	8. Discovered and Returned

Hello

I do not own the characters or the songs in this fan fiction or the idea to have a Sailor Moon Musical, but I own the plot. This is Michelle and Amara's rebirth. Thank you for the reviews! I decided to try and finish this one; there is about three more chapters that's including the epilogue. In this chapter you will hear the song that inspired me to do this sequel.

I have discovered the Sailor Moon Musical and have laughed my head off. Enjoy!

Need to read Secret Melody 

'Thoughts'

(Author comments)

"Talking"

_**Discovered and Returned**_

Michelle opened her eyes slowly and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep was long gone in her mind, hunger had replaced it. Glancing around Michelle saw that it was 7:00 am, her and Amara had to leave at 10 for the moon. Michelle pulled away slowly from Amara and put on some house shoes and decided to get breakfast for the two of them. As Michelle opened and closed the door she didn't notice four very shocked Senshis having morning coffee in the hall. With Michelle out of sight Venus was the first to speak.

"What was she doing in Uranus's room?" Venus asked as Mars processed to smack her lover upside the head.

"Think! You had to marry the smart one Jupiter." Mars commented, Venus glared at her lover as Jupiter smiled at Mercury.

"You weren't complaining last night!" Venus yelled. Mars started to blush as Venus realized what she had just said and started to blush as well. Mercury and Jupiter smiled at each other before turning to the two tomatoes.

"Now that you two have embarrassed your selves, I'm going to check on Uranus." Jupiter said as she walked to the wind senshi's crystal door. Knocking slightly the thunder senshi heard a grumble before the door was cracked open and a teal eye was visible.

"What do you want?" Growled Uranus, Jupiter smiled lightly before motioning down the hall.

"Just saw Neptune leave your room, thought something was up." Jupiter responded with a smirk on her face. Uranus's eyes widened as she pulled Jupiter into her room quickly before slamming the door and locking it.

"Did anyone else see her leave?" Uranus asked gripping Jupiter's shoulders

"Just me…" Uranus sighed in relief, "And Mercury, Venus, and Mars." Jupiter finished with a smirk. Uranus glared at her with pure hate.

"She only needed my presence to help her sleep, nothing happened." Uranus answered sincerely. Jupiter raised a brow.

"Yeah, I know how your presence works, so since the walls are soundproof what did you two do?" Jupiter asked slipping her coffee. Uranus growled and glared at the thunder senshi.

"We did nothing!"

"Sure, and me and Mercury are just friends." Jupiter commented while taking another sip. Haruka was flaming as a knock on the door stopped the conversation. Uranus moved around and opened the door to find Neptune there with two muffins and two cups of piping hot coffee. The sea senshi looked to the thunder and the wind.

"Am I interrupting something?" Neptune asked as Uranus motioned for Jupiter to leave, the thunder senshi took her chance to get away. Uranus closed the door as Neptune took a seat on the bed. "What was that all about?" Neptune asked as Uranus flopped down next to her taking a muffin.

"They saw you leave this morning." Amara said as she took a large bite out of the muffin. Michelle smiled softly as she sipped her coffee.

"Let me guess, they thought we slept together." Michelle asked as she got a nodded out of the blonde. "What did you say?" Michelle's eyes were on Amara as she grabbed her coffee and sipped it slowly.

"I told them the truth." Amara said as she looked into Michelle's aqua eyes. A grin formed on the sea senshi's lips.

"You told them we had hot amazing love making." The older woman blushed at the comment. (Amara is like forty; Michelle is twenty-one, if you missed it in the earlier reading.)

"NO, I told them you needed my presence to sleep." Amara stood and finished off her coffee as she disappeared into her bathroom. Michelle smiled at her loves honest.

"Just a bit longer I promise." Michelle whispered as she took a bite of her muffin when the door flew open and present and future Nicole came into the room, well one walked and the other charged.

"YEA!" Yelled present Nicole as she took a flying leap onto her daddy's bed. Hurricane smiled at her younger self as she turned to her mother.

"Are you and father ready?" Michelle looked at her confused.

"Its only 7:30." Hurricane shook her head.

"Dads clock is off by 2 hours." Michelle's eyes widened as she burst into the bathroom and ran into a towel clad Amara. The end result was Amara flat on her back with Michelle pinning her down. Michelle opened her eyes to find Amara's inches away. The two were breathing deep each other's scents. Time slowed for the two immortals, lips came closer as hearts sped up to the speed of light. But when inches became centimeters a cough interrupted the two. "Your still late." Michelle pulled Amara off the ground and threw her out of the bathroom.

"What in the world." Amara was confused as she turned to find both of her daughters looking at her funny. The younger one pointed at her and laughed.

"Daddy naked. Hehe" Amara looked down to find that she was indeed in her birthday suit. Quickly transforming the two Hurricane's giggled slightly at their father's blushing face. (Not a sentence you see very often.) Amara sat on one of her stairs as she daughters sat next to each other on her bed. Little Nicole was still giggling, Amara playfully glared at her, which caused the girl to burst into a fit of giggles. Hurricane smiled lightly, but the young adult gave a worried face to her father. Amara caught the look, looking to little Nicole Amara smiled at her.

"Hey Nicole could you give me and Hurricane to discuss adult things." Amara tried to persuade to youngster.

"NO!" The child said shaking head as she buried herself in Amara's sheets.

"Pluto will let you climb on her." That got the kid moving at the speed of light out the door. Once the door closed Amara faced her child's future self. "What is the matter, my Hurricane?" Hurricane looked to her father with a grim face.

"Father do you remember what the purpose of the Cave of Bessel and Cave of Deseilligny?" Amara thought for a moment, the memories were blacked out of the last time she had to go there.

"I know the caves of the moon serve as training grounds to the Senshis, allowing the Queen to help her soldiers in anyway possible." Hurricane nodded. 'She doesn't know their training.'

"Father the Cave of Bessel will be a test for mom, one she could not survive." Hurricane watched her father.

"Michelle will survive she is stronger than I am." Amara said as she watched Hurricane shake her head.

"The Cave of Bessel is easy compared to wait the two of you will have to endure in the Cave of Deseilligny…it…" Hurricane was cut off.

"Me and your mother will be fine." Hurricane growled at her father's arrogance.

"You and mom have died from that cave before." Hurricane yelled.

"What are we died from?" Michelle asked as she came out of the bathroom with her fuka on. Amara stood and looked at Hurricane.

"Who?"

"Ruka and Michi." Amara and Michelle recognized the names; it was the two senshi's before the last group in the Silver Millennium. Michelle looked to Hurricane.

"But we're alive in the future."

"And we both know that the fabric of space and time have been bent before." Hurricane took a deep cleansing breath. "I just wanted you two to realize what you were about to face." Standing and leaving quickly the wind and sea Senshis looked to each other.

"We've faced death's hand before, I don't fear it if I have you." Amara said embracing Michelle. The two just stood in each other's presence. "I love you Michelle." Amara said as he pulled away and left the room, Michelle stood there staring at where her love had been, even though she had memories of Amara saying that, it was still nice to hear it now. But Michelle couldn't bring herself to say it even to the wind. Shaking herself out of the trance Michelle ran to the teleporting room.

_**At the Teleporting room**_

All the Senshi's stood in a circle except for Uranus and Neptune who stood in the middle.

"Now Uranus, Neptune you will be teleported to the entrance of the Cave of Bessel, where Neptune will enter alone. After the competition the two of you will travel three days to the Cave of Deseilligny, where both of you will enter the cave. This trip can take anywhere from a week to five months so Serenity had turned off your needs for food and water, but remember you still can be kill and fatigued. Do you understand?" The two nodded to Pluto as she approached the two. The time senshi held out to two pieces of crystal. "When you hit the moon's surface these will activate, they will able you not to have to breath and give you armor, but your suits will become heavy." Uranus and Neptune nodded as Pluto stepped back.

"Ready?" Serenity asked as her crescent sign began to glow.

"Yes." Uranus answered as the other scouts joined hands. The air around Uranus and Neptune began to glow white as the others began to chant.

"Sailor…" Uranus grabbed Neptune's hand as the light intensified. "…Teleport!" Uranus and Neptune disappeared in white light.

_**On the Moon near Cave of Bessel**_

The light faded as Neptune and Uranus were in space for a millisecond, the crystals in their hands began to glow white as the two's fukas began to transform. The cloth transformed into crystal as their boots grew to their knees and their gloves grew to their elbows. As the blinding light died Uranus and Neptune looked down at their armor. (This is the armor that these two were wearing in the past when they met Haruka and Michiru, in Secret Melody) The crystal was blue and gold on Uranus and sea foam green on Neptune, a gold glow and a green glow surrounded the two.

"Are we dead?" Uranus asked, as she didn't feel the need to take in oxygen. Neptune shook her head as she took in the surroundings; the Cave of Bessel was a few yards away on the gray rock. Neptune looked back to Uranus to find that she was moving the in surprisingly flexible crystal armor. Uranus caught the look. "What? I'm testing…" Uranus looked past Neptune, it was the Cave of Bessel. The wind guardian embraced the smaller woman. "Good luck." Uranus whispered as Neptune pulled away. The water guardian had a small smile on her face as she moved away from Uranus and walked towards the entrance of the Cave of Bessel. (This next part will be all from Neptune's point of view.)

As Neptune entered the cave the light from the sun only went a few feet. Lucky the aura around her intensified, the cave was filled with a ere green glow, but Neptune walked forward. This cave was to be her emotional trial, to bring forth her all of her emotions; Neptune was just worried about which ones. Neptune walked for what seemed to be an hour before anything happened. (This is going to get creepy and very mentally disturbing.) Suddenly the surrounds around Neptune change, she was in her house her husband was down stairs cooking. Neptune gasped; tears began to fall down her face.

"This can't be." Neptune said as she walked forwarded to David. "David?" Neptune said as she reached out her hand, David didn't respond he seemed to be singing happily though. Neptune touched her husband but found that her hand went through him.

"Daddy I'm stuck!" Neptune looked up, as did David, the water senshi didn't remembering ever hearing about Nicole getting stuck. David stopped what he was doing and walked up the stairs, Neptune followed him ten feet back. As David entered Nicole's room the youngster jumped out and make a face at her husband.

"Nicole are you being silly." David said tickling the child until she was in a fit of giggles Neptune smiled at the scene. Suddenly gunshots were heard, David shoved Nicole under her bed and told her to stay and be silent the child whimpered as she moved to the back of her bed. Both David and Neptune moved to the stairs where both saw the A.C.T. coming in with heavy guns, two men spotted David and went flying up the stairs towards him. David ran into their bedroom as he was cornered, Neptune ran into the room with him and tried to form an energy blast but none would come, the water senshi began to panic.

"David run!" Neptune screamed as the men came in the room, the five people in the room-heard noises going on down stairs, Neptune recognized them, and the Senshi's were coming.

"We need to kill him now before they get here." One said with a machine gun thrown over his shoulder. The man open fired on David as blood flew everywhere. Neptune cried out in horror as she watched her husband's body jerk every time a bullet ripped through his body. Seconds later Uranus came busting into the room and killed the two men before looking to David. Neptune watched as Uranus let Mercury and Pluto take care of him, Neptune realized what she was watching. Moving to the hall Neptune watched as Uranus comforted Nicole.

"She doesn't even care about your husband." Neptune screamed as she jerked around to find one of the dead A.C.T. thugs who was missing half his head talking to her.

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked as she watched Mercury get Uranus.

"She knew your husband was alive but didn't even stop to care for him, she went to see if her child was alright." The scene around the two had stopped as Neptune began to shake, had Uranus left her husband to die in attempt to get her.

"She wasn't around when you needed her the most after realizing you were Sailor Neptune." Neptune turned to find another talking corpse. "She paid us to come and kill your husband while she was away." Neptune clutched her hands over her ears as the corpses kept talking. She knew Uranus wouldn't kill someone, she couldn't, could she? Could Uranus's own love of her drive her to kill Neptune's husband. No she wouldn't, would she? Neptune's mind was flooded with doubts as the corpses cornered Neptune like a small child.

"NO!" The scene around Neptune snapped back into action as the corpses lay in their spots again. Neptune's tear filled eyes watched as Uranus walked back into the room.

"I can't stabilize him, he is going to die. He wanted to ask you something." Mercury said as she turned and left. Kneeling down beside the dying man, Uranus took his hand. Neptune stood in shock.

"Uranus?" He weakly called out, Uranus squeezed his hand, and the man coughed up blood before continuing. "I know that you are in love with my wife, I read the history of the Guardians as a kid. I have but…" He started coughing again. "…One request."

"Anything." Uranus said as the man smiled.

"Take care of her." He asked weakly. Neptune began to cry as her lower lip trembled.

"Of course." Uranus answered as she watched the man smile one last time before he died. A tear rolled down Uranus cheek as she closed his eyelids, looking around Uranus for something and spotted a comforter. The wind guardian wrapped the body. Once the body was wrapped except for his head, Uranus gently lifted the wrapped body into her arms and headed for the hall. The scene froze again as Neptune was left alone in her bedroom taking in the images of what had happened. Uranus had wrapped and picked up the body of her husband with such care that was rare in the blonde warrior.

"Thank you Amara, you treated my husband like you treat me, with kindness and respect. Thank you." Neptune said as the floor returned to cave. Sighing the water guardian turned to leave.

"She is taking care of you I hope." The voice stopped Neptune in her tracks, turning Neptune found her dead husband standing before her.

"David." Neptune gasped as she jumped into his arms, as she went to kiss his face, he pulled away.

"Those belong to my queen." His statement confused Neptune as she leaned back.

"Your queen?" Neptune asked as she pulled away entirely. David smiled slightly.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognized me." David said as he put his hand on his hip. The water guardian was still confused. Suddenly David's clothes changed into gold armor with a sword slung on his hip, on his chest with a blue Uranus symbol. "I was Uranus's Captain of the Guards two lives ago for you." The light bulb went off.

"Chris!" Neptune said as she gapped at him. David laughed. "But when did you remember?" David sat on the floor of the cave as Neptune joined him.

"Well Pluto approached me a year before we started dating, when we were just friends and she wakened my memories. She told me what was happening with Serenity and Uranus, and how Serenity wouldn't let my queen find you because she wanted you to grow up without the Senshis. Pluto told me that she was using an old favor I owned Uranus and I was to woe you and protect you until the time came for Uranus to enter your life." Neptune smiled slightly.

"That sounds like Pluto." Silence fell over the two as Neptune shifted slightly. "David."

"Hm."

"Do you know about Nicole?" David nodded.

"That she is not really my daughter, yeah." Neptune looked to her husband.

"How?"

"Even though she looked like me, I hate to say it, but I knew when she was two and was defying the laws of physics, that she wasn't mine. I figured it was Senshi voo doo and that the child was my princess, so I tried my best to protect both of you." Neptune nodded at the explanation. "Neptune, no Michelle, I wanted to tell you that…"

"You didn't love me?" Neptune finished as David nodded.

"But that doesn't mean I didn't care for you." Neptune smiled at her trying husband.

"I know, I figured something was up when you become distant after some of my memories came back." David smiled back at her.

"I just wanted to make sure my queen had your love, not me." David said as Neptune smiled softly.

"She does weither she knows it or not." Neptune said as David stood, Neptune rose with him.

"This is where I say my good byes Michelle." David said as he hugged Neptune like a sister.

"I thank you David, for protecting me and my child." David pulled away at her words and began to walk backwards.

"I was glad to milady. May my master bring you the stars with her love." David said as he disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Neptune was alone with her aura giving light. The Water Senshi began to walk back out of the cave. After walking for about fifty minutes Neptune began to hear something, its sounded like singing, almost, running Neptune reached the mouth of the cave as Uranus began a new song.

"_If I could invent a time machine."_ Neptune began to smirk, her love couldn't sing to save her life but this was cute. The Water Senshi stood against the outer lip of the cave and listened to Uranus.

"_Then maybe we both be seventeen."_ When we first slept together.

"_Cruisen in my first car."_ The flying metal death trap, as Neptune remembered it

"_Acting like movie stars on Friday nights."_

"_Do you remember those Friday nights?"_ 'I remembered those dates.' Neptune thought as Uranus began to dance while singing into a rock for a microphone.

"_When we were a rock ready to roll."_ Neptune was smiling gently at Uranus as she sang.

"_When there was a fire down in our souls."_

"_When all the whole world had to stand still and turn around us."_

"_Cause that was the deal."_

"_And oh how those nights went flowing like wine."_ 'Some had too much wine.' Neptune thought as Uranus kept singing.

"_When I was still yours and you were all mine."_

"_And we were in love."_

"_Yeah we were in looove."_

"_I can still see you when I sleep."_

"_There is a picture I still keep."_

"_You with your hair in the wind."_

"_And me with that crazy grin under a summer sky."_ 'That crazy grin I fell in love with.' Neptune thought as Uranus began getting over dramatic.

"_When dreams were too young to die."_

"_When we were a rock ready to roll."_

"_When there was a fire down in our souls."_

"_When all the whole world had to stand still and turn around us."_

"_Cause that was the deal."_

"_And oh how those nights went flowing like wine."_

"_When I was still yours and you were all mine."_

"_And we were in love."_

"_Oh, I know it sounds crazy but baby your still the one."_ Tears fell down Neptune's face, Uranus had never loved around besides her, and it was very touching.

"_So lets find a way to bring back the day."_

"_When our hearts were forever young."_

"_When we were a rock ready to roll."_

"_When there was a fire down in our souls."_

"_When all the whole world had to stand still and turn around us."_

"_Cause that was the deal."_

"_And oh how those nights went flowing like wine."_

"_When I was still yours and you were all mine."_

"_And we were in love."_

"_Yeah we were in looove."_

"_Oh, we were in love."_

"_Girl we were in love."_ As Uranus finished she fell to the ground in a heap. "Hurry up Michelle, I'm bored as hell!" Neptune started to clap, Uranus jerked off the ground as Neptune came out of the cave.

"I apologize, I was listening to your lovely song." Neptune said as she watched Uranus blush. The water guardian smiled before embracing Uranus. "But I think it was incorrect." Uranus looked at her confused.

"I wrote it before you were reborn." Uranus said as Neptune stood her head in her hands.

"Your going to need to change it to we are in love." Neptune whispered. Uranus was confused for a moment before joy over came her features.

"You do?" Uranus asked as Neptune drew close to her with their lips barely touching.

"I love you." Neptune sealed it with a passionate kiss.

TBC

I don't need to type big words late at night, PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE ALL OF YOU

Note: That song that Uranus sang was We Were In Love by Toby Keith. I heard this song while I was writing Secret Melody and I knew that I needed to make a sequel.

WOLFBLAZE


End file.
